Dejame en libertad
by AniKirino
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA] Despues de un incidente, Burt Hummel saca a Kurt de McKinley y es transferido a la academia Dalton para chicos, donde conocera a un grupo de chicos que lo haran sentir mejor que nunca, especialmente uno. Centrado en el inicio de su penultimo año. Klaine/Niff. Rango T por el lenguaje. [ACTUALIZADO 03/03/2014] [Capítulo 4: Encuentren el mazo]
1. La decisión

Bien primero que todo debo decir que esta historia no es mia, pero la encontre en ingles no hace mucho aqui en FF y me gusto tanto que quise traducirla, asi que pedi autorizacion a su autora _'writtenfables' _para que me dejara traducirla y apenas tuve su autorizacion empece. es Klaine con un poco de Niff espero que les guste e intentare tener cada capitulo traducido pronto para poder subir un capitulo cada semana :)

* * *

**NOTAS ORIGINALES DE LA AUTORA**

Esta es mi primera historia larga sobre Klaine. Aparte de una pequeña historia que he escrito, esta es básicamente mi introducción en el mundo del Klaine.

Se que lo borre hace un tiempo (Necesitaba un nuevo inicio y tuve unas ideas de cómo podría empezar, pero decidi pensarlo un poco mas y repostearlo de nuevo.

1) Esta es una historia de Kurt cuando se transfirió a Dalton. Hay Klaine, obviamente y Niff.

2) Entonces unas pequeñas cosas que se deben tener en mente mientras leen esta historia.

3) El padre de Kurt JAMAS tuvo el infarto.

4) Carole y Finn están viviendo con Kurt y Burt –no, Burt jamas echo a Finn-

5) Kurt se transfirió desde el principio de su penúltimo año, desde el principio del año lo hara mas divertido y mas conveniente para lo que quiero hacer con esta historia.

Tambien, Kurt sufrió de acosos y maltratos en la escuela (lo cual es obviamente por lo que se transfirió) pero el beso con Karofky jamas paso tampoco.

Kurt tuvo su pequeño enamoramiento de Finn pero fue uno de esos que duran por algunos días – no por un monton de episodios.

Esta historia esta colocada un poco despues de que la temporada 2 teminara y la 3 estuviera al aire. Entonces, si, Kurt y Blaine están ambos en su penúltimo año. Asi como debió haber sido, pero esa soy yo. De todas formas, esta historia ya esta completa e intentare subir un capitulo cada semana si es posible.

No habrá diferencias drásticas en la historia, no se preocupen por ello, bueno aquí lo tienes

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni este fic ni glee me pertenecen, la version original de este fic pertenece a **writtenfables**, yo solo estoy traduciento y glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy y sus derivados

* * *

**Dejame en libertad**

**Capitulo 1 :: La decisión**

* * *

"¿Este es? ¡Es gigante!" Finn apunto hacia el gran edificio con grandes letras rojas que redactaban orgullosamente _Dalton Academy. _Burt, Finn y Kurt habían llegado hasta el campus para llevar a Kurt hasta su dormitorio. Era casi el inicio del penúltimo año y Kurt tenía que estar allí para instalarse en su dormitorio y tener todos sus libros listos para las clases. Kurt no tenia que estar en su uniforme, por lo que podía seguir en su Marc Jacobs un poco mas antes de tener que dejarlo de lado por un rato. Burt se estaciono en un lote vacio del estacionamiento. Aparentemente, bastantes estudiante estaban instalándose ese dia porque el parqueadero estaba casi repleto. Burt apago su auto y se giro hacia su hijo, quien estaba sentando en la parte trasera.

"Estas listo, chico?" Kurt miro a su padre y suspiro. Era un nuevo inicio en una nueva escuela – no estaba seguro si estaba totalmente listo. Le tomo todo el verano pensar sobre esta decisión.

* * *

**.: 2 meses antes :.**

* * *

El segundo año fue mas o menor el infierno para Kurt. Tenia el club glee lo que era la única luz de su dia, pero al estar en glee, teniar que enfrentar varios obstáculos. Cada mañana era recibido con su dosis diarias de faciales de batidos, tiradas a los basureros y empujones hacia los casilleros. Aunque su viejo enamoramiento Finn Hudson trataba de ayudar a que no lastimaran a Kurt, el sufría el mismo trato por ayudarlo. Desde que Finn y su madre se habían mudado con Kurt y Burt, Finn hacia cada esfuerzo por ayudar – casi como un hermano mayor, aunque Kurt era 3 meses mayor. Un jugador de futbol particularmente se encargaba de la misión de hacer la vida de Kurt miserable. Dave Karofsky.

En verdad, Kurt podía escapar de los idiotas y seguir con su día, pero hasta Kurt Hummel tenia su limite. Los miembros del club glee era igual de marginados como el, pero por su cuenta Kurt sufria mucho mas que sus amigos porque era el único estudiante abiertamente gay. Unos cuantos días antes de que las vacaciones de verano empezaran. Karofsky y algunos de sus idiotas amigos encontraron a Kurt y lo lanzaron al basurero como un tipo de celebración por el inicio de las vacaciones de verano. La única cosa es que cuando lo lanzaron al basurero ese dia, Kurt se golpeo su brazo contra algo que lo hizo quejarse del dolor cuando aterrizo en el gran basurero, no pudo salir. Escucho a los jugadores de futbol reir y una alta voz enojada venir hacia el basurero. Finn y Puck ayudaron a Kurt a salir del basurero y de inmediato lo llevaron hacia el hospital. Su brazo se había roto y tendría que llevar un yeso unas cuantas semanas.

Ese día, Burt llego al hospital enfurecido con el grupo de muchachos que le hicieron eso a su hijo. Kurt nunca le había contado a Burt sobre lo que le había estado pasando desde el principio del año. El viaje a casa fue silencioso e incomodo – nadie quería hablar sobre lo que paso. Kurt se dirigió hacia su habitación del sotano mientras Finn cogio algunos marcadores y pregunto si podía dibujar algo en el yeso de Kurt. Kurt se sento en su cama mientras Finn escribía su nombre y empezaba a dibujar algo que parecía un balón de futbol. – Kurt suspiro –

"Esos marcadores apestan, Finn. ¿No tienes algunos bolígrafos por aquí?" recalco Kurt mientras extendía su brazo hacia Finn.

"Lo siento viejo, creo que tengo algunos bolígrafos por algún lado" Finn se levanto de la cama de Kurt y empezó a buscar en su mochila.

"¿Puedes por favor dejar de llamarme viejo?"

"Lo siento viejo" Kurt suspiro de nuevo pero solto una pequeña risa. Kurt tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento con Finn un largo tiempo atrás pero no duro mucho. El chico era hetero y obviamente, el era un poco… lento a veces. Al menos nadie realmente sabia, que el sabia de todas maneras. Finn grito triunfante cuando encontró un bolígrafo negro.

"Aquí vamos. ¿Puedo terminar mi balón ahora?" dijo Finn cuando se sento en la cama de nuevo y miro el yeso de Kurt.

"¿Eso es lo que es?" Kurt pregunto un poco sarcástico. Finn miro a Kurt casi dolido.

"¿Qué? ¿Use el marcador equivocado?" Kurt cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza – eso era muy fácil. Antes de que Finn pudiese continuar con su dibujo, la puerta se abrió desde arriba y algunos fuertes pasos se escucharon bajando – Burt Hummel. Kurt se sintió mal del estomago. El no se había sentido así desde la noche que decidio decirle a su padre que era gay – claro, verdaderamente eso fue un poco astuto, pero esta vez, tenia el presentimiento de que no terminaría bien. Burt llego hasta el fondo de las escaleras y miro a su hijo y a Finn.

"Finn, ¿podrias ir arriba con Carole? Necesito hablar con Kurt ahora" Finn conocía ese tono. Miro a Kurt quien prácticamente le rogaba que se quedara pero sabia que esa no era una opción. Con una mirada de disculpa, lentamente camino hacia arriba de las escaleras. Burt espero a que la puerta se cerrara y camino por el piso en círculos. Kurt no decía ni una sola palabra. Miro hacia su yeso. Burt paro de caminar y miro a su hijo. Kurt subio la mirada y vio que su padre parecía que iba a llorar.

"¿Por cuanto tiempo ha estado pasando esto?" Kurt trago saliva antes de responder.

"Papá…"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo Kurt?" Kurt miro hacia su brazo y luego de nuevo a su padre.

"Desde el principio del año, si no es un poco mas que eso." Kurt respondio suavemente. Burt exhalo alto y coloco su mano contra su cabeza. Kurt no podía descifrar esa expresión – lo que lo preocupo mas.

"¿Esto ha venido sucediendo por mas de un año? ¡Mas de un año has estado sometido a este tipo de abuso! ¿Por qué demonios nunca me dijiste sobre esto Kurt?" Kurt se levanto de la cama y miro a su padre. La mirada que le daba no era de enojo – pero si de decepción y dolor. Kurt hizo su mayor esfuerzo para contener las lagrimas mientras recordaba el año de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir.

"Puedo llevarlo por mi cuenta papa…"

"Claramente." Burt apunto hacia el brazo de Kurt.

"No quería que tuvieras que lidiar con esto, papá. No quería que tuvieras que lidria con el hecho de que tu hijo es…" Burt miro a su hijo, interrumpiéndolo.

"¿Qué mi hijo es que? Un chico brillante e inteligente quien decidio que pasar por toda esta tortura solo todos los días en la escuela iba a ayudar a proteger a los estudiantes? ¡Y si te vuelves a llamar a ti mismo esa palabra con 'M' nunca te lo perdonare!" Kurt no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla. Burt se dirigio hasta su hijo y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Lo siento, papá…" Kurt dijo con una voz suave. Casi como si aun fuera un niño pequeño que había echo algo que no debía haber echo y fue atrapado. Burt también sintio una lagrima caer por su mejilla.

"Oh Kurt, la única razón por la que estoy enojado es porque – tuve que enterarme de esta manera. Tu en el hospital por un chicos idiotas. Tu eres mi hijo, mi chico y no importa cual sea la situación, te amo y mi trabajo es protegerte, demonios" Burt atrajo a su hijo hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente tratando de no tocar su brazo roto. Los ojos de Kurt se aguaron aun mas mientras olia el aroma de su padre – siempre una mezcla entre carros y grasa fresca. Burt se separo y miro a su hijo. Rápidamente se limpio su rostro.

"Sabes no era tan malo – esta vez fue la primera vez que fueron muy lejos…" admitió Kurt suavemente.

"Te quedaras en casa. No me importa si hay unos cuantos días mas de escuela antes del verano, no vas a volver ahí. Y ni siquiera trates de contradecirme." Kurt trato de decir algo pero cerro su boca. El podía argumentar con su padre pero considerando las circunstancias, decidió que mejor no lo haría.

"Lo siento…"

"No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Vamos, iremos arriba y le daremos algunas ideas a Carole para la cena. Y luego, quiero que me lo digas todo" Kurt asintió y siguió a su padre escaleras arriba. Iba a ser una larga noche porque era mucho lo que Kurt tenia que contarle a su padre.

* * *

Los últimos días Kurt había recibido un monton de visitas del club glee, incluyendo a William Shuester, el director de glee y maestro de español. Ya casi no había espacio en su yeso. Mercedes firmo y dibujo en el, Rachel firmo y rodeo su nombre con estrellas doradas y estampillas – demasiados para que Kurt los desprendiera asi que los dejo allí, incluso el señor Mr. Shuester firmó.

Kurt odiaba el yeso. Tenia que usarlo por algunas semanas y no combinaba con ninguno de sus atuendos y picaba. Finn encontró la manera de meter un tenedor dentro del yeso y tratar de rascar donde picaba – estuvo bien hasta que Carole los atrapo y le dijo a el y a Kurt sobre como el brazo necesitaba sanar correctamente sin importar lo que molestase. Kurt adoraba a Carole – de otra manera el estaría rodando sus ojos a la mujer quien estaba regañándolo como si fuese su madre. Burt se aseguro de que Kurt no tuviera acceso a los tenedores al menor que fuera para comer con ello, demonios.

Cada noche, Kurt y su padre hablaban sobre cuantos incidentes Kurt había tenido con el bullying. El empezó a maldecir a la escuela por permitir que estos incidentes pasaran – y claro no paso nada con los chicos que lastimaron y tiraron a su hijo a ese basurero. Kurt pasaba un monton de tiempo en su computadora trabajando con una canción en especifico – ¿Qué mas podía hacer cuando su padre no le dejaba salir de la casa hasta que las vacaciones de verano iniciaran oficialmente? Kurt trato de razonar con su padre pero ni siquiera Carole pudo convencerlo de cambiar de opinión.

Kurt se las arreglo para echar a Finn de la habitación mientras terminaba con la canción – el pudo oir a Finn murmurar algo para si mismo mientras salía de la habitación. Minutos después, el estuvo apunto de gritarle a Finn de nuevo, pero esta vez eran Burt y Caroles quienes habían bajado. Suspiro, Finn debio haberse quejado con ellos. Ese chico no sabia en lo que se había metido. Kurt cerro su computadora y espero por el regaño que venia. Era el cuarto de Finn también y el tenia todo el derecho de estar ahí como Kurt. Burt and Carole se pararon juntos y miraron a Kurt. Carole tenia un folleto en su mano. Bien, era el regaño o _La charla. _Francamente, Kurt preferia el regaño.

"Kurt, ¿podemos hablar un rato?" Carole pregunto gentilmente. Kurt se levanto de su sila y miro a su padre. Su mirada era indescifrable y Carole solo sonrio graciosamente mientras jugueteaba con el folleto.

"Miren, lo siento por echar a Finn pero quería trabajar en esto y era importante que tuviera un poco de paz…"

"Hijo, esto no es sobre ti y Finn. Esto es sobre ti y tu seguridad." Kurt suspiro y espero mas de su padre.

"¿A que te refieres?" Carole le tendio el folleto a Kurt. Kurt miro la portada. Era un gran edificio y una especie de fuente de lujo – _Dalton Academy for Boys. _Miro a Carole y a Burt.

"Antes de que te hagas alguna idea, dejanos explicar. Fui a encontrarme con el decano de la escuela asi podía obtener mejor información. Esta a un par de horas de aquí pero tienen dormitorios si quieres dormir ahí. Pero la razón principal es lo que esta dentro del folleto…" explico Burt. Kurt abrió el pequeño libro y miro una de las primeras cosas de la paginas que estaba resaltado…

"…**Cero tolerancia hacia el acoso. Estrictamente aplicada. No hay excepciones…" **Kurt miro a Carole de nuevo y luego a Burt.

"Papa…" Burt agito su mano y camino hacia su hijo y puso su brazo suavemente alrededor de su hombro.

"No necesitas tomar una decisión ahora. Eso es por lo arregle una cita para conocer al decano para obtener una mejor idea del lugar. Carole hizo algunas búsquedas y encontró que es una muy buena escuela. Tienen clases avanzadas y todo eso." Kurt cerro el folleto y miro a Carole.

"Gracias…pero"

"No tienes que decidir ahora, Kurt – es por eso que te damos esto ahora en vez de mas tarde en el verano. Solo conoce al decano primero. Un paso a la vez. Tu seguridad es mas importante, no importa lo que decidas, te apoyaremos." Dijo Carole, Burt apretó el hombro de su hijo en confirmación.

"Gracias, Carole, papá" ¿Qué mas podía decir? Carole sonrió y puso su mano en la mejilla de Kurt. Sus manos eran suaves. Burt retiro su brazo y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras con Carole. Kurt miro a su computadora y luego a su padre.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Sí?" Kurt miro a Carole y ella de inmediato entendio que debía dejarlos solos. Sonrió y camino escaleras arriba cerrando la puertas tras ella.

"Estuve trabajando en algo y…quiero que lo escuches. Leeré el folleto mientras escuchas." Dijo Kurt un poco nervioso. Burt asintió y se sento frente a la computadora de Kurt, este le dio a Burt los audífono y presiono el botón de play en la computadora. Kurt camino hacia su cama y se sento y Burt se giro hacia el y sonrio dulcemente – estaba escuchando a su hijo cantar...

* * *

"Ahh, Sr. Hummel, ¡entre! ¿Y tu debes ser, Kurt?" dijo un señor mayor dando a Burt y a Kurt un apretón de manos. Kurt asintio con la cabeza mientras el señor cerraba la puerta tras de si. El hombre era alto y ligeramente gris. Tenia un bigote gris y café claro y pequeños lentes. Estaba vestido con una pulcra camisa de botones, pantalones color caqui y una corbata azul y roja. Kurt y Burt se sentaron en los asientos disponibles mientras el señor se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

"Sr. Kramer, gracias por recibirnos, se que es verano y…" Burt trataba de ser amable. El hombre sacudió su mano y sonrió.

"No necesita disculparse por nada, Sr. Hummel. Es un placer" respondio el Sr. Kramer.

"Burt, por favor" Kurt se acomodo y miro a su alrededor. El escritorio tenia algunos papeles y algunos marcos de fotos. Había también algunos marcos colgados en las paredes – uno era de un grado de universidad mientras las demás parecían ser fotos de el con los estudiantes de la escuela. Una de ellas decía _"The Warblers". _Kurt dejo de mirar el cuadro cuando escucho su nombre.

"¿Sí?" dijo Kurt rápidamente. El Sr. Kramer rio un poco.

"Estaba preguntándote como estaba tu brazo."

"Oh. A estado mejor con los días, pero me alivia que cuando me quiten el yeso podre tener mejor coordinación con mis atuendos y escribir libremente," Burt le dio una mirada amistosa. El Sr. Kramer rio.

"¡Oh si! Recuerdo cuando me rompí la pierna y tuve que tener un yeso por algunos meses. Mi mama escondió cada palo, cada tenedor, cada cosa lo suficientemente pequeña que fuera útil para meter en el yeso y rascarme la pierna – una tortura te digo" Kurt solto una risilla. Este era el decano de la academia Dalton. El esperaba que el hombre fuera…bueno, presumido. El Sr. Kramer inclino su silla de nuevo y suspiro.

"Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ustedes dos? Entendí por la llamada, que ustedes querían mas información sobre la escuela." Burt se giro hacia su hijo y luego de vuelta hacia el decano.

"Sr. Kramer, leí el folleto que mi novia encontró para nosotros, hice algunas búsquedas y no escuche nada mas que buenos comentarios sobre su escuela." El Sr. Kramer se inclino sobre su escritorio y sonrió.

"Me gusta pensar que somos una escuela respetable – claro que hay algunas culpas, seré el primero en admitirlo pero me importa cada uno de los estudiantes y empleados que caminan por este edificio. Y estaré feliz de responder cualquier pregunta sobre esta escuela y que puedo hacer para su servicio o el de su hijo."" Kurt volteo hacia su padre. Burt lo miraba cuestianandolo. Kurt suspiro y asintio, haciéndole saber que estaba bien hablar de ello.

"Kurt, ¿podrías esperar afuera un rato?" Kurt asintio y se levanto de su silla caminando hacia fuera de la oficina. Burt se giro hacia el Sr. Kramer tan pronto como se cerro la puerta.

"¿Esta todo bien?" El Sr. Kramer pregunto con preocupación.

"Déjeme ir al grano – su escuela tiene mucho que ofrecer académicamente y mi hijo es un chico muy inteligente. La única cosa que necesito saber de usted, y los gastos claro esta, es la primera cosa que capte en el folleto que fue su cero tolerancia al acoso…" El Sr. Kramer asintió.

"Si, estrictamente, y enfatizo la palabra estrictamente, aplicada. Y le dire algo, tuve que expulsar a un chico este semestre porque no tomo esta política seriamente." El Sr. Kramer pauso y penso cuidadosamente su siguiente pregunta. "¿El brazo de Kurt – fue atacado en su escuela?" Burt se inclino hacia la silla y asintió.

"Mi chico es gay y no me avergüenzo de decirle eso a las personas – pero no puedo enviarlo de nuevo a esa escuela que permitió que esto le pasara a el…" Burt se contuvo a si mismo mientras trataba de no enojarse de nuevo. El Sr. Kramer se levanto de su escritorio y se sento en la silla vacia al lado del padre.

"¿A que escuela esta yendo?"

"McKinley High," respondió Burt. El Sr. Kramer suspiro.

"Conozco esa escuela, Figgins es un buen hombre pero mas ingenuo que otra cosa. Burt, sere completamente honesto contigo. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que me importa cada estudiante y cada empleado que camina en este edificio. El estudiante que tuve que expulsar, estuvo acosando a un estudiante quien también es gay. Yo no lo tolero, en lo absoluto. Pero como diré, esta ha sido la primera vez en tal vez varios años en la que tuve que expulsar a un estudiante por no seguir la política. Esta estrictamente aplicada, pero es muy necesitada. Mi oficina tiene una política de puerta abierta – no importa el caso, quiero saber sobre el y ayudar si es que puedo." Burt suspiro, el hombre era muy sincero y muy serio. Cuando Burt hablo con Figgins, el parecía estricto pero asustado al mismo tiempo.

"No tiene idea de cuan confortante es eso para mi"

"Estoy feliz de escuchar eso. Déjeme ir ahora sobre nuestras admisiones y nuestras opciones financiares para usted…"

* * *

"Entra, Kurt", dijo Burt mientras abria la puerta. Kurt camino hacia la oficina in se sento nuevamente en la silla. El Sr. Kramer estaba de vuelta en su escritorio recogiendo algunos papeles.

"¿Todo esta bien?" pregunto Kurt. El Sr. Kramer le sonrio al chico.

"Todo esta bien, Kurt. Estaba discutiendo con tu padre sobre tu admisión aquí – si decides venir, claro esta." Kurt casi lo interrumple pero paro cuando el hombre estuvo informado de que que Kurt aun no había decidido. "Ahora, Fui hacia nuestra asistencia financiera con Burt. Sere el primero en aclarar, la matrícula es grande y no muchos estudiantes pueden hacerle frente. Eso es por lo que tenemos nuestra asistencia financiera. Durante el verano, hay un examen que le damos a los posibles postulantes."

"¿Se refiere a algo como el SAT?"

"Exactamente como eso, excepto claro que no seria para la universidad. Los resultados son usados para determinar becas y otras cosas. Eres bienvenido a tomar el examen, claro – hay una cuota para el examen y hay uno que tenemos en 2 semanas. Tengo el libro aquí para ti para que te hagas una idea de lo que trata este examen. Y le di a tu padre los papeles si decides darlo." El Sr. Kramer cogio un libro grueso y se lo extendió a Kurt. Sus ojos se abrieron – seguro no era un examen SAT?

"Gracias. Le agradezco por lo que hace por nosotros, aun si decido no asistir." Dijo Kurt mientras ojeaba las paginas.

Es un placer Kurt – mi puerta siempre esta abierta. Si tu decides asistir a Dalton, y alguien esta molestándote, ven y dimelo. Tomo la seguridad de mis estudiantes muy enserio. Y no importa la situación, nadie, y me cito nadie merece ese trato." Kurt sonrió un poco mientras giraba hacia su padre y luego de nuevo al decano.

"Supongo que tengo un poco de estudio que hacer? Oh Dios, odio las matemáticas." Gruño Kurt. Burt rodo sus ojos en lo que tomaba los papeles del Sr. Kramer.

"Únete al club" dijo el Sr. Kramer graciosamente.

* * *

"¡Demonios, viejo! ¡Esto es grueso! ¡Ni siquiera e leído un libro así de grueso!" comento Finn mientras sostenia el libro de estudio. Todo el club glee decidio visitar a Kurt desde que Finn les hablo que Burt llevo a Kurt a visitar la academia Dalton. Mercedes tomo el libro de Finn y lo hojeó.

"Esto es un monton de matemáticas, Kurt – apuesto que será una alegría para ti." Bromeo Mercedes. Kurt miro graciosamente a su amiga y tomo el libro.

"No puede ser tan malo. Claro, nadie quiere estudiar durante las vacaciones de verano," Kurt puso el libro en el escritorio

"¿Academia Dalton? Creo que tienen un club glee allí. Kurt, hay una posibilidad de que seas nuestra competencia." Kurt trato de no mirar a Rachel Berry - ¿Por qué la había invitado? Puck, de cualquier manera no compartía la sutileza de Kurt y miro abiertamente a Rachel.

"Mira, Kurt, lo que sea que decidas hacer, te apoyaremos. Si te quedas en McKinley, yo, Finn y Mike y obviamente Artie, seremos tus guardaespaldas personales. Como un tipo de maquillaje al no hacerlo al principio…" Puck dijo la ultima parte un poco suave, casi con culpa, Kurt se sento en su escritorio y le sonrió a Puck.

"Gracias chicos, creo que tomare el examen pero aun no he decidido nada. La escuela es muy linda y el decano…a el parece importarle un montón. El examen es en algunas semanas por lo que tengo mucho que estudiar. Les hare saber lo que pase." Mercedes y todos los demás asintieron.

"Bueno. Hasta eso, ¡estamos de vacaciones! ¡Finn! ¿Dónde esta Guitar Hero?" pregunto Puck y Finn salio de la cama emocionado para conectar el juego. Kurt suspiro, oh ¿Qué demonios?

* * *

Kurt dio el examen e iban a ser algunas semanas para que salieran los resultados. Finalmente le habían sacado el yeso del brazo y de inmediato fue de compras con Mercedes y las otras chicas. Kurt estaciono su carro en el parqueadero y vio uno desconocido. Salio del auto y camino dentro de la casa. Vio a su padre, Carole, Finn y el Sr. Kramer, todos 3 tenian diferentes expresiones. Finn parecía feliz pero un poco decepcionado. Carole estaba estatica y Burt estaba relajado y orgulloso – El Sr. Krames estaba solo orgulloso. Volteo hacia el chico y sonrió ampliamente. El Sr. Kramer tenia una carpeta en su mano. Kur sintio que su corazón empezó a ir mas rápido.

"¿Sr. Kramer? Que inesperada sorpresa," dijo Kurt mientras le apretaba la mano. El Sr. Kramer sonrio y solto la mano del chico.

"Queria entregar esto personalmente, Kurt. Debo decir, es raro ver calificaciones como la tuya y quería darte esto yo mismo" El Sr. Kramer entrego el sobre a Kurt. Miro sobre su padre y Carole. Ambos estaban sonriendo. Kurt abrió el sobre y leyó los resultados. Calificación perfecta en matemáticas (eso le sorprendió bastante, el odiaba matemáticas) casi perfecta calificación en ingles, y su ensayo recibió la misma calificación de matemáticas. Kurt miro al Sr. Kramer.

"Entonces, ¿Qué significa esto?

"Esto significa, Sr. Kurt Hummel, que estas calificado para la beca del Decano, todos los gastos pagados, por el año entero en Dalton y tu ultimo año también – eso si aceptas, no estoy seguro si has tomado tu decisión, pero esto es para ti" Kurt casi deja caer el sobre. Miro a su padre quien le dio un largo abrazo. Carole se unio a el y eventualmente Finn, aunque el tenia el presentimiento de cual era la decisión de Kurt.

"¡Estoy muy orgullo de ti chico!"

"¡Yo también, Kurt!" dijo Carole muy orgullosa. Kurt pensó que iba a llorar de nuevo. Su padre se separo del abrazo y Kurt miro a el Sr. Kramer.

"No tienes que tomar una decisión ahora – pero hay un punto limite para la beca…" empezó el Sr. Kramer.

"Se lo que quiero hacer" interrumpio Kurt mientras miraba una vez mas sus resultados.

* * *

**Dia actual :: Academia Dalton**

* * *

Finn y Burt salieron del auto y empezaron a sacar las maletar y una caja o dos mientras Kurt saltaba del asiento trasero. Habia sido difícil decirle a sus amigos de McKinley que decidio tomar la beca y transferirse a Dalton. Ellos lloraron, el lloro, lo abrazaron y el lloro aun mas; hubo un monton de llanto. Los dos chicos y Burt caminaron dentro del edificio mientras Kurt revolvía sus cosas para buscar el pedazo de papel que decía la información de su dormitorio. El campus era, francamente, enorme. Ellos tenían una idea general de donde estaban los dormitorios, pero Kurt iba a hacer el trabajo un poco mas corto. Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso del edificio de dormitorios llamado _Murphy._

Kurt firmo el papel de su dormitorio y recibió su llave – vio que su compañero de habitación se llamaba Jeff Sterling. Encontraron la habitación hacia el final del pasillo y Kurt la abrió. Un lado de la habitación ya estaba ocupado – eso le dejaba a Kurt la otra cama. Era simple. Por simple, era suficientemente grande para que dos personas durmieran y tuvieran unos cuantos artículos personales. Había un pequeño refrigerador y una pequeña televisión. Un escritorio en cada lado de su habitación, lo suficientemente grande para la computadora de Kurt. Burt puso el bolso de Kurt abajo mientras Finn bajaba las cajas y se sentaba en el colchón.

"Wow, no esta mal para un colchón de dormitorio. ¿Ellos esperan que duermas descubierto?" Burt suspiro y Kurt se giro hacia el mas alto.

"¿Finn? ¿Por qué crees que empaque algunas sabanas y almohadas?" pregunto Kurt como si le estuviese hablando a un niño de 5 años.

"¡Oh! Eso tiene sentido." Kurt rio un poco mientras ponía la funda de su computadora lentamente en el escritorio.

"¿Tienes el uniforme y todo?" pregunto Burt

"Si, lo tengo, será difícil no usar mis bufandas. Supongo que me acostumbrare con el tiempo, aunque de mala gana," murmuro Kurt, los uniformes no eran su parte favorita de la escuela. Burt rio un poco y palmeo la espalda de su hijo.

"Ese es el espíritu chico, ¿tiene tu computadora ese programa sky para que podamos hablar por la cámara?"

"Skype, papá. Es Skype y si, lo tengo. E instale el programa en tu computadora también, así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrirlo y llamarme."

"Carole puede ayudarme a ratos. ¿Algo mas que necesitemos?" pregunto Burt. Kurt miro hacia sus cosas, no debió empacar tanto.

"Creo que esto es todo, ¿Qué hay sobre mi auto?" Burt había insistido en llevar a Kurt en su camión a la escuela. No iba a ser lo mismo sin Kurt alrededor de la casa pero Burt quería por lo menos ser quien lo llevara a la escuela.

"Finn te recogerá el viernes y podras conducir de vuelta en tu auto." Finn asintion en confirmación. Kurt particularmente no le gustaba estar con chofer, pero fue una petición de su padre y el la cumplio. Unos minutos después, un chico rubio camino dentro de la habitación emociando – Jeff, asumió Kurt.

"¡Oh, hola! ¡Debes ser Kurt Hummel! Soy Jeff Sterling, tu compañero." Jeff extendió su mano a Kurt. Definitivamente debía admitir que los chicos aquí eran mucho mas amables que en McKinley. Jeff apretó la mano de Kurt y luego la de Burt y la de Finn.

"Burt Hummel, el padre de Kurt y este es Finn Hudson."

"Un gusto conocerlos a los 3" Burt le sonrio y luego volteo a su hijo.

"Bien, si no hay nada mas, el papeleo esta completo y todo esta arreglado. Debemos volver si queremos llegar lo suficientemente temprano para que Finn este listo para su primer día de clases mañana." Finn gruño. "Vamos chico," Burt palmeo los hombros de Finn, Kurt los siguió fuera de la habitación hasta el camión.

"Te amo hijo, Si alguien te molesta, llamame inmediatamente. No eres una carga. Eres mi hijo y te amo" Burt beso el cabello de Kurt antes de entrar en el camión, Finn se giro hacia Kurt y le dio un buen abrazo.

"Cuidate Kurt, ¡Y escríbeme! Mama quiere que sigas en contacto con ella también – solo debo enseñarle como funciona la parte de mensajes de su teléfono. Tu eres…tu eres como un hermano para mi," admitió Finn mientras se separaba de Kurt.

"Ustedes dos deben irse antes de que me hagan llorar de nuevo. Te escribiré Finn y dile a Carole que gracias por todo," dijo Kurt y Finn asintió y se subió al asiento de pasajero del camión. Burt encendió el auto agitando su mano hacia Kurt y saliendo del estacionamiento, Kurt agito su mano también mientras veía el camión alejarse. Kurt suspiro y volvió hasta la entrada de la academia Dalton. Camino lentamente dentro del edificio hacia su dormitorio. Jeff estaba sentado en su cama mirando una resvita – la revista Vogue. se volteo hacia Kurt y sonrio, inconciente de la expresión sorpresa de Kurt.

"¿Necesitas ayuda desempacando?" Pregunto Jeff, Kurt estaba un poco sorprendido con la oferta – no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

"Talvez la cama" señalo Kurt. La cama debía arreglarla. Jeff asintió y salto fuera de su cama.

"No hay problema. ¿Entonces de donde vienes? Escuela me refiero" pregunto Jeff mientras Kurt abría la maleta y sacaba algunas sabanas.

"Me transferi desde la secundaria McKinley – en Lima." Kurt desenvolvió las sabanas y vio que Finn había dejado el yeso que tuvo que usar durante el verano. Kurt cogió el yeso y sonrio. Todas las firmas de sus amigos, dibujos y garabatos, todos en su mano.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Un recuerdo, por así decirlo" Jeff no quería preguntar nada de mas – acababa de conocer al chico y no quería invadir su espacio personal.

"¿Tienes algún problema con tu agenda? Pregunto Jeff mientras habría el cubrecamas para el colchón, Kurt puso el yeso en la mesa y saco un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo. Lo examino – el iba definitivamente a tener un poco de trabajo. Jeff lo miro y suspiro.

"Casi igual de ocupada como la mia, desgraciadamente. Pero no te preucpes, conseguirás ajustarte. Ah por cierto, bienvenido a Dalton, Kurt" este se giro hacia Jeff y sonrió.

"Gracias, Jeff. Ahora, debo hacer mi cama de cierta manera y si se vuelve mucho mas de lo que puedes manejar, házmelo saber" Jeff rió mientras Kurt le daba instrucciones de cómo hacer la cama. Iba a ser un año interesante.

* * *

**NOTAS ORIGINALES DE LA AUTORA.**

Final del capítulo 1

Si, los capítulos no serán tan largos como lo fueron antes, y de nuevo, sobre todo lo de la toma de exámenes, se que alguien dijo que en verdad hacían eso pero cuando empecé a escribirlo. Estaba haciéndolo y tratando que sonara lo mas realista posible.

Espero que disfruten la vieja historia

¡Nos vemos luego!

* * *

bien este fue el capitulo 1, en el capi dos como adelanto dire que ya se nos viene Blaine :DDDDDDD...bien si les gusto dejen reviews~ no hay nada malo dejar un mensajito que hace a esta chica y tambien a su autora original felices :DDD..

bye bye :DD


	2. Primer día

Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo~ espero les guste~ ya aparece Blaine en este wiiii~

* * *

**NOTAS ORIGINALES DE LA AUTORA**

Estoy feliz al saber que a las personas aun le gusta esta historia lol. Esta historia es prácticamente mi bebe. Es como el inicio de toda la cosa para mi.

Yo tenia alguien que editaba esto para mi hace un poco, Cori-Ackles. No he hablado con ellos en un largo rato pero aun quiero mencionar que ellos fuera mis betas por una largo tiempo y me dieron un montón de apoyo.

El francés en este capitulo, decidi ponerlos en letras cursivas, para indicar que alguien esta hablando francés. Aprendi mi lección la ultima vez.

Por otro lado, este el capitulo de primer dia de Kurt oficialmente en Dalton, lo que significa, conocera a Blaine. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni este fic ni glee me pertenecen, la version original de este fic pertenece a **writtenfables**, yo solo estoy traduciento y glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy y sus derivados

* * *

**Dejame en libertad**

**Capitulo 2 :: Primer día**

* * *

Kurt escucho la alarma de Jeff apagarse – estuvo despierto casi toda la noche, por lo que no se levanto por el sonido molesto. Esta era la primera vez en la que Kurt había estado lejos de casa, la cama, aunque era cómoda, no era su cama. Se volteo para ver a Jeff quien había golpeado el reloj con su puño ahora gruñendo que era muy temprano. Hoy era el primer dia de clases y Kurt sentía su corazón correr. Se levanto inmediatamente e hizo la cama. Su primera clase era a las 8 y era las 6:30 de la mañana. Solo el tiempo suficiente para pasar por rutina hidratante y quejarse sobre el hecho de que debía usar uniforme. Jeff finalmente arrojo sus sabanas y descanso su cabeza en sus manos. Se giro hacia Kurt y gruño de nuevo.

"Eres una persona mañanera, ¿no es así?" Kurt miro a Jeff mientras sacaba su bolsa de baño.

"Normalmente no, pero creo que no pude dormir del todo esta noche…" respondió Kurt. Jeff saco sus piernas de la cama y miro a su compañero.

"¿No pudiste dormir?" Kurt sacudió su cabeza mientras miraba su bolsa para asegurarse que todas sus lociones y toallitas estuvieran dentro de la bolsa. Jeff paso sus dedos por su cabello. Jeff tenia un sucio cabello rubio y parecía que necesitaba un corte. Kurt volvió el pensamiento hacia su cabeza; podría preocuparse por su cabello cuando se conociesen mejor.

"Mi primera noche aquí fue igual. Era la primera vez que estaría lejos de mi casa." Kurt miro a su compañero cuando respondió.

"Lo mismo aquí" Jeff sonrió y palmeo el hombro de Kurt.

"Bueno, con suerte el resto de tus noches serán mejores. Dalton tiene un café si necesitar ir, esta en el primer piso. No es el mejor café, pero esta cerca, especialmente cuando no quieres dejar el campus." Se escucho un golpe en la puerta. Kurt se congelo mientras Jeff murmuraba para sí.

"¡Estoy despierto, Nick! ¡No tienes que venir a chequearme!" casi grito Jeff. Era bueno que Kurt no estuviese dormido cuando hizo eso. La puerta se abrió para encontrar a un uniformado chico de cabello castaño. Kurt no paso por alto el brillo en los ojos de Jeff cuando el chico entro - ¿era gay? Nick abrazo rápidamente a Jeff y luego miro en dirección a Kurt.

"¡Hola! Soy Nick Duval" el chico le tendió la mano a Kurt, este sonrió y la tomo.

"Kurt Hummel" Nick separo su mano y miro a Kurt como si quisiera averiguar algo. Jeff miro a Nick y apretó su hombro divertido.

"¡Caray, Nick! Es malo mirar así"

"¿No eres por si acaso el Kurt Hummel a quien le ofrecieron la beca del decano?" pregunto Nick nerviosamente. Jeff miro a Kurt, aparentemente el también quería saber. Kurt trago saliva y asintió rápidamente. Nick casi explota en emoción – era muy temprano para eso.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sabes solo unos cuantos están calificados para esa beca! Eso es asombroso." Kurt sonrió mientras sentía un poco de rubor crecerle en las mejillas.

"Nick, creo que lo estas avergonzando. Tómalo con calma, es su primer día en Dalton. Deja tu locura a un lado un rato. Pero eso es asombroso Kurt – había escuchado sobre ello pero no pensé en preguntar." Recalco Jeff.

"No había caído en cuenta de que era un tipo de celebridad, pero gracias," dijo Kurt.

"Tu definitivamente estarás en nuestro equipo de estudio," dijo Nick, miro al reloj de Jeff, eran casi las 7. "¡Hora del desayuno! ¿vienes Jeff?"

"Déjame cambiarme y te veo en la cafetería"

"Claro, gusto en conocerte, Kurt, espero verte alrededor mas seguido" Nick cerró la puerta tras de sí. Kurt vio las ansias en la mirada de Jeff. El se giro hacia Kurt

"¿Quieres unírtenos para el desayuno?"

"No tengo mucha hambre y debo empezar mi rutina hidratante y ya voy tarde." Kurt pauso." Puedo preguntar si…tu eres…bueno" era un pregunta sencilla pero Kurt no quería sobrepasar sus límites el primer día de clases. Jeff vacilo por un minuto.

"¿Gay? Si, lo soy. Si es un problema…" Kurt sacudió su mano.

"Para nada, yo también lo soy, la única razón por la que pregunte fue porque bueno…la manera en la que miras a Nick…¡Oh! Lo siento eso no es mi asunto" Kurt inmediatamente se sonrojo y se dirigió a la puerta. Jeff rió.

"No te preocupes, Kurt, y no creía que fuera tan obvio."

"Estoy sorprendido de que no te grite gay a ti o a cualquiera…" bromeo Kurt. Jeff sonrió hacia el chico.

"Una cosa que he aprendido aquí, jamar asumir. Me refiero, me gusta pensar que tengo un poco de tecnología gay, lo que tiene sentido contigo pero no quería invadir tu espacio personal ni nada por el estilo. Definitivamente no quería que mi compañero se sintiera incomodo." Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa – eso fue lo mejor que algún chico alguna vez le dijo a el, aun si era gay.

"Gracias por respetar eso" Kurt miro al reloj otra vez. "¡Oh Dios! ¡Ya estoy muy tarde! ¡Te veo luego Jeff!" Kurt salió de la puerta y se dirigió al baño. Jeff rió y empezó a vestirse.

* * *

Jeff fue amable lo suficiente al dibujarle a Kurt un mapa para que no se perdiera, claro que los dibujos de Jeff no eran muy precisos o leíbles. Jeff había dibujado lo que Kurt asumía que era una figura de palos (que parecía mas a una letra 'y' sin piernas) y decía _Estoy aquí. _Kurt tuvo suerte de que su primera clase, Francés, no estuviera muy lejos. Vio a Jeff sentado en una de las bancas e inmediatamente le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Al menos había una persona que conocía en la clase. Algunos otros chicos entraron a clases y tomaron sus asientos. El no vio a Nick. Un hombre mayor vestido con una chaqueta y un chaleco rojo entro en el salón con un maletín. La campana sonó y el último estudiante corrió dentro de clases y tomo su asiento. El hombre cerro la puerta y se giro hacia sus estudiantes.

"Bueno días chicos, mi nombre es Sr. Sanders o pueden decir Monsieur Sanders. Dado que es el primer día de clases. No requiero que hablen en francés. Ahora veo un montón de caras familiares y también veo…" sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Kurt, oh grandioso. "nuestro nuevo estudiante. Kurt Hummel, ¿correcto?" pregunto el hombre cortésmente. Kurt asintió. Esperaba que lo de la beca del Decano no fuera a relucir.

"Bienvenido a la academia Dalton. Porque no te paras y te introduces a ti mismo, puntos extra si lo haces en Francés." Eso no estaba mas. Kurt se levanto del escritorio nervioso y miro hacia el resto de la clase. Todos los ojos estaban en el – eso era un poco embarazoso. Kurt aclaro su garganta.

"_Hola, Monsieur Sanders, clase. Soy Kurt Hummel," _recito Kurt perfectamente, el maestro lo miro asombrado.

"_¡Hola, Kurt Hummel! ¡Tu francés es estupendo! ¡Lo harás muy bien aquí!" _Kurt se sonrojo de nuevo.

"_Gracias por el cumplido Monsieur Sanders" _Kurt volvió a sentarse en el escritorio mientras el Sr. Sanders miraba alrededor de su clase y empezaba la lección y alababa el perfecto Francés de Kurt. Este pudo escuchar algunos murmullos alrededor de la clase y sintió la mano de Jeff sobre su hombro.

"Tu eres totalmente mi compañero de estudio." Kurt rió un poco mientras sacaba un bolígrafo y un cuaderno.

* * *

Era casi medio día y Kurt iba casi tarde para su clase. Camino a través el primer piso donde casi una estampida de chicos corrían escaleras abajo. Escucho algunos "permisos" o "perdóname" mientras corrían escaleras abajo. Kurt se aferro a la barandilla y camino lentamente. Tomo la excusa de Jeff del mapa y miro su horario. Su ultima clase fue historia y ahora debía ir a… matemáticas – gruño. Kurt finalmente trago saliva y trato de encontrar a alguien que no estuviera corriendo hacia abajo para preguntar donde estaba su clase. Pudo lograrlo en el final de las escaleras y vio a un chico moreno quien estaba parado examinando algo en sus manos, un reloj de bolsillo. Kurt vacilo un poco y toco el hombro del chico suavemente.

"¡Hola! Lo siento, soy nuevo aquí y estoy un poco perdido" dijo Kurt rápidamente mientras el chico lo miraba. Este le sonrío a Kurt mientras alejaba su reloj de bolsillo. El chico tenia ojos café oscuro y cabello (con mucho gel) negro, bastante sexy en los ojos de Kurt.

"No hay problema, este lugar es un poco grande. Soy Blaine," el chico tendió su mano a Kurt, el la tomo gratamente.

"Kurt." Otra estampida de chicos corrió escaleras abajo casi presionando a Kurt contra la barandilla. Blaine jalo a Kurt hacia abajo sacándolo del camino.

"Gracias" Kurt dijo pensando que no había soltado la mano de Blaine y el tampoco había soltado la suya.

"De nada. Es un poco abrumador, especialmente por el primer día."

"Bueno, ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?" pregunto Kurt. Blaine sonrió.

"¡Los Warblers! Estamos haciendo algunas presentaciones sorpresa ahora y eso. Altera a la escuela un poco. Pero esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos el primer día de clases." Kurt se dirigió hacia Blaine.

"¿El club glee aquí es…genial?" Blaine rió.

"¡Somos como estrellas de rock! ¡Vamos! ¡Te llevare allí!" Blaine casi arrastraba a Kurt por el pasillo por el que todos estaban yendo. Kurt apretó su bolso mientras Blaine y el corrían por los pasillos y llegaban a lo que parecía un salón común. Muchos de los estudiantes de Dalton tenían sus sacos fuera y amarrados a sus cinturas. Algunos de ellos miraron en su dirección y lo recibieron con una sonrisa. Blaine se paro en el centro del salón y puso su bolso en el piso donde Kurt estaba parado. Esto era Dalton no McKinley – no había razón para sentirse ansioso, ¿verdad?.

"Oh wow, aunque use el mismo uniforme me siento como si estuviera fuera de línea" murmuro Kurt para nadie en particular. Estuvo alerta cuando nadie paso por el. Dalton, no McKinley, se siguió diciendo mentalmente. Blaine sonrio y ajusto la corbata y la chaqueta de Kurt. El se sonrojo un poco.

"No te preocupes Kurt, encajaras" dijo gentilmente, Kurt le sonrió al chico. Había un grupo que se reunió en el centro y empezaron a armonizar juntos. Noto que Jeff y Nick estaban en el grupo. "Si me disculpas…" dijo Blaine mientras caminaba hacia el grupo.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on (piensas que soy lindo sin maquillaje)  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong (piensas que soy divertido cuando hago un mal chiste)  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down (se que me entiendes, asi que deje que mis paredes se vinieran abajo, abajo)._

_Before you met me, I was alright (antes de que me conocieras, estaba bien)  
But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life (Pero las cosas eran un poco pesado, que me trajeron a la vida)  
Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine (ahora cada febrero, seras mi Valentín, Valentín)_

_Let's go all the way tonight (vamos con todo esta noche)  
No regrets, just love (sin arrepentimientos, solo amor)  
We can dance until we die (podemos bailar hasta morir)  
You and I will be young forever (tu y yo seremos jóvenes siempre)_

El corazón de Kurt casi salta de su pecho al escuchar a Blaine cantar. La canción era de Katy Perry y aunque ella definitivamente no era su favorita, el podía escuchar a Blaine cantar su canción y querer aprender un poco de ella. El capto los ojos de Jeff y asintió cuando el se dio cuenta que estaba ahí. Volvió a mirar a Blaine quien no había quitado los ojos de el. Miro alrededor de la habitación y vio cada estudiante disfrutar junto a los Warblers y también cantar con ellos.

Esto era muy diferente de McKinley. Usualmente, ahora, Kurt ya hubiera recibido un granizado y hubiera tenido que pasar mas de la mitad del día en el baño. Ellos eran relajados y solo…bueno disfrutaban de ellos mismos y de la presentación. Kurt sintió que sus inseguridades habituales se comenzaban a desvanecer lentamente. Los pasos de baile de los Warblers eran muy básicos pero la habitación no era tan grande. El sonrió cuando vio que Blaine apuntaba en su dirección y continuaba cantando – casi como si le estuviera cantando a el.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream (tu me haces sentir que estoy viviendo un sueño adolescente)  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep (la manera en que me enciendes, no puedo dormir)  
Let's run away and don't ever look back (Vamos a escapar y nunca mirar atrás)  
Don't ever look back (Nunca mirar atrás)_

_My heart stops when you look at me (Mi corazón se detiene cuando me mira)  
Just one touch, now baby I believe (Solo un toque, ahora bebé creo)  
This is real, so take a chance (Esto es real, entonces tomemos la oportunidad)  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back (Y nunca miremos atrás, nunca miremos atrás)_

Cuando Blaine sonrió Kurt sintió escalofríos ir por su columna. La manera en la que lucia cuando soltó la ultima nota fue, perfecta. El debía ser el líder cantante de los Warblers porque canto cada parte – no que fuera la gran cosa, la voz del chico era para morirse. Todos armonizaban muy bien con Blaine – el pudo ver porque fue elegido para cantar. Kurt trato de no sonrojarse cuando Blaine lo miro y continuo cantando.

Terminaron la canción juntos y Blaine aun no había quitado sus ojos de el, excepto por la veces en las que tenía que bailar con ellos. La canción termino y Kurt aplaudio junto con los otros chicos. Miro a Blaine hablar con algunos otros miembros al igual que Jeff y Nick y se dirigio hacia Kurt.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" dijo Kurt casi emocionado. Blaine sonrio mientras cogia su bolsa.

"Vamos por café" el café sonaba bien.

"Claro" respondió Kurt, al menos recordaba una parte del mapa, empezó a tomar una dirección cuando Blaine tomo su brazos.

"Es por aquí" dijo Blaine, Kurt gruño.

"Jeff no debería dibujar mas mapas." Blaine rio mientras guiaba a Kurt hacia el café aun sosteniendo su hombro.

* * *

"Aquí tienes" Blaine puso una taza de café frente a Kurt. Habían encontrado una mesa que originalmente era de 4 pero luego unieron 2 sillas mas. Dos chicos mas, junto con Jeff y Nick se unieron a ellos después de la presentación.

"Gracias" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Blaine le dio una mirada antes de sentarse en la silla al lado de el

"Hey, Blaine tu nunca me has comprado un café" David casi se quejó

"Nunca preguntaste" respondió este mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café y luego lo puso en la mesa.

"¡Oh! Bien entonces, Blaine ¿me compras un café?"

"No, pero ese fue un buen intento" respondió Blaine, Kurt soltó una risilla mientras Wes rio junto a Nick y Jeff. David bufó.

"Soy David Hughes por cierto" se presento con Kurt. "Y este es Wesley Montgomery y tu ya conoces a Nick y a Jeff obviamente"

"Kurt Hummel. Estuvieron asombrosos por cierto," Kurt recalco mientras jugueteaba con su taza. ¿era normal que hubiera varios chicos alrededor del chico nuevo? No era que le molestare, pero era lindo ser reconocido.

"Usualmente no hacemos presentaciones sorpresa en el primer día pero hoy pensamos que podíamos ser espontáneos," dijo Wes y pauso por un momento. "Por cierto, ¿no eres tu quien gano la beca del Decano?" David miro a Kurt en desconcierto. Antes de que Kurt pudiese responder, Jeff coloco sus manos en los hombros de Kurt.

"Si, el es. Mi compañero de habitación y tutor de Francés," dijo Jeff y se volvió a sentar. Kurt se sonrojo de nuevo.

"Wow, eso es un honor" recalco Blaine – se sonrojo una vez mas. El color iba a ser permanente para el final del día.

"Me empiezo a sentir como Harry Potter, excepto por todo el lio de quien es quien" dijo Kurt. Blaine fue el primero en reír mientras Jeff y Nick se le unían, Wes sonrió. David se giró hacia Blaine a penas paro de reír.

"Blaine, no oí de ti durante la mayoría del verano. ¿Cómo van tu y…Toby? Los ojos de Kurt se dirigieron a Blaine – ¿era gay también? – y aparentemente tenia novio, vaya figura, Kurt miro a Blaine quien miro a David con una sonrisa.

"¿Apuesto a que fue doloroso preguntar no es así, David? David se inclino hacia su silla.

"No, enserio, Blaine, ¿cómo van ustedes dos?" pregunto Wes con el mismo interés que lo hizo David. Nick y Jeff miraron a Blaine. Kurt solo lo miro confundido. Blaine miro a Kurt antes de responder.

"Estarán felices de saber que Toby y yo ya no estamos juntos" anuncio Blaine. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que David suspirara en alivio.

"¡Gracias a Dios!" Wes lucia complacido al igual que Nick y Jeff. Blaine solo miraba un poco divertido.

"Tomare eso como que no somos fans de Toby" Kurt recalco mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Nick se sentó al lado de Kurt.

"No, no somos fans de Toby. De hecho, abucheamos a Toby" dijo Nick como si casi la mención de su nombre lo hacia estremecerse. Kurt miro a Blaine de nuevo quien no estaba muy divertido. Jeff fue hacia Kurt.

"Veras, Kurt, Toby es un insensible y desconsiderado cerdo." Vocifero Jeff. Aparentemente remarcando como estaba la mirada en la cara de Blaine. El recordaba casi tirarle el infierno encima a Rachel por salir con Jesse St. James pero al menor pareció aligerarse cuando se unió a glee – hasta que descubrió que era un traidor pero aun así, Rachel parecía feliz y el tuvo que respetar eso. Blaine parecía que iba a explotar.

"Y no solo eso…" empezó David. Kurt aclaro su garganta lo que hizo que David parara.

"Vamos, chicos ya párenle con esto. Estoy seguro que hay novias o en nuestro caso," Kurt apunto hacia si mismo, Jeff, Nick y Blaine, "novios que han tenido experiencias que quieren olvidar o que… _otros _olviden." Kurt trato de enfatizar la palabra otros. Hubo un silencio y Blaine miro a Kurt casi esperanzado. Wes fue el primero en hablar.

"Tienes razón, Kurt. Es rudo y no solo porque eres el chico nuevo sino porque es rudo para Blaine, no se habla mas de Toby" Wes sentencio y miro a Blaine. "Lo sentimos, Blaine, nosotros solo…tu eres nuestro amigo y definitivamente mereces alguien que te trate bien. ¿No hay resentimientos?" dijo Wes sinceramente. Blaine sonrió hacia Wes y hacia los otros chicos, incluyendo a Kurt.

"Lo se, Wes. Eso es por lo que no estoy…totalmente ofendido. Pero el ya no pinta nada mas ahora, entonces no hay necesidad de mencionarlos mas." David asintió. Kurt tomo su taza y miro rápidamente a Blaine. El articulo un _Gracias _hacia el, Kurt sonrió y articulo un _de nada _hacia el antes de tomar otro sorbo de café. Puso su taza abajo cuando Wes se dirigió hacia el.

"Bien, Kurt, háblanos de ti, ¿De donde eres? ¿Qué haces para divertirte?" empezó Wes con la conversación.

"Oh, bueno me transferí de la secundaria McKinley en Lima. Estaba teniendo algunas dificultades en la escuela y mi papa y su novia Carole encontraron este lugar…" Kurt en verdad no quería hablar sobre sus tiempos en McKinley. Jeff, Nick y Blaine parecieron entenderlo un poco mas rápido que Wes y David.

"Pero este chico es un maestro en francés, creo que podría dar la clase aun mejor que el Sr. Sanders" recalco Jeff, las mejillas de Kurt se sonrojaron pero estaba agradecido por haber cambiado la conversación.

"Estamos contentos de tenerte aquí, Kurt, creo que debo sentirme mal por ti, ya que tienes a Jeff de compañero, por cierto, ¿por qué estas dibujando mapas de la escuela cuando siquiera puedes dibujar una figura de palitos?" Le dijo Blaine a Jeff.

"¡Fuera de lugar! ¡Estaba tratando de ayudar!" se quejo Jeff. Kurt rio un poco.

"Entonces, Kurt, ¿Cuáles son tus talentos ocultos?" Preguntó David, Kurt le dio un pequeño estirón a su saco.

"¿Te refieres a otro además de mi sentido de la moda?" David rio al igual que los otros chicos. Kurt soltó su saco y puso su mano de vuelta en su taza. "Solía cantar en el club glee de McKinley. Una de mis luces de mis días allí."

"¿Qué rango eres?" pregunto Wes curioso

"Soy contratenor" respondió Kurt casi listo para tomar otro sorbo de café cuando Jeff hizo un leve movimiento y los ojos de Wes se abrían. Blaine se levanto de su silla mientras David casi se atraca con su propia saliva. Nick miro a Kurt. Kurt vio a todos los chicos con una mirada de preocupación.

"Eres…¿Eres un contratenor?" pregunto Kurt sin poder creerlo, Kurt no confiaba en hablar asi que asintió. El volteo a Blaine quien tenia la misma expresión de Wes. Jeff se volvió a sentar.

"Dalton no ha tenido un contratenor en… ¿Cuántos? ¿3 o 4 años?" pregunto Nick a Wes, el se giró a Kurt quien aun lucia preocupado.

"Las audiciones para los Warblers fueron en el verano pero…" Wes miro a Kurt casi emocionado. "Para un contratenor, podemos encontrar alguna manera. Si te interesa, dame 48 horas para arreglar algunos detalles y ver si podemos darte una audición."

"Si las fechas de las audiciones ya pasaron, no quiero…"

"Ni lo pienses, solo si estas interesado en audicionar y ser parte de los Warblers claro." Kurt casi salta de su asiento cuando Wes grito.

"¡Wes! No asustes a Kurt" dijo Blaine, Wes miro brevemente a Blaine y luego volvió a mirar a Kurt.

"¿Estarías interesado, Kurt?" pregunto Wes un poco mas calmado.

"Si puedes…me encantaría hacer la audición" respondió Kurt. Wes casi estampo sus puños en la mesa y salto fuera de la silla.

"¡Excelente! 48 horas, solo dame ese tiempo, debo reagrupar todos los horarios y tener a todos juntos…" Wes murmuro algo mas pero salió de la cafetería sin siquiera decir adiós.

"¿Debería estar asustado?" pregunto Kurt cuando nadie dijo nada. Blaine le sonrío a Kurt.

"Siempre es así, te acostumbraras a el…eventualmente."

"Tal ves no sea tan bueno…" protesto Kurt débilmente, pero David agito su mano.

"Esta bien, Jeff tampoco es grandioso, eso es por lo que esta en el fondo" dijo David con una sonrisa. Jeff lo miro.

"Escucha, David…" Jeff fue con Nick cuando empezaron a argumentar burlonamente sobre sus posiciones en el club glee. Blaine había robado la silla de Wes y le pregunto a Kurt si tenia un horario. Kurt busco en sus bolsillos y saco una pieza de papel. Blaine la examino por un rato.

"Yo también tengo estas ultimas clases. ¿Quieres caminar conmigo?" ofrecio Blaine.

"Si, por favor" Kurt casi rogo mientras Jeff, Nick y David seguían con su conversación. Blaine rio y los dos dejaron el café, Usualmente por una presentación sorpresa, la escuela se calma un poco y las clases se cambian para un tiempo apropiado. La campana son indicando a los estudiantes que las clases iban a empezar de nuevo.

"¿Disfrutando tu primer día?" pregunto Blaine mientras ambos subían las escaleras.

"Ciertamente es mas memorable de lo que me lo imagine. Sigo esperando que un granizado venga volando a mi cara…" Kurt paro cuando Blaine lo miro es pregunta.

"¿Un granizado en tu cara?"

"Es una larga historia, algo que esta activo en McKinley." Blaine asintió pero no siguió presionando el tema.

"Por cierto, gracias de nuevo…por lo que dijiste allá atrás" dijo Blaine con una gran sinceridad en su voz. Kurt supo que era algo que el chico apreciaba.

"No necesitas agradecerme. No he tenido un novio aun pero se lo que es tener una relación que resulta en una desagradable elección. Claro, la mía fue con una chica así que no estoy seguro si eso cuenta o no" Blaine rio de nuevo mientras se acercaban al salón.

"Bien, por el bien de los argumentos, diremos que si cuenta" ambos caminaron dentro del salón y se sentaron en los asientos a lado del otro.

"Funciona para mi"

* * *

"¡Viejo! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¡Todos te extrañan!" casi grito Finn en la computadora. Kurt había finalizado su ultima clase y organizado sus deberes antes de ir a cenar. Finn había llamado usando Skype – lo que era algo que había instalado para que su padre usara, pero igual estaba bien que Finn hubiese iniciado la llamada.

"Finn, no tienes que gritar. ¡Y deja de llamarme viejo!" Kurt recalco en la cámara.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

"Bien en verdad. No dormí muy bien pero estoy sorprendentemente despierto. Tengo un montón de tarea que hacer. ¿Cómo estuvo la practica de glee? ¿Cómo están todos?" pregunto Kurt ansioso.

"A Mercedes, Rachel y Tina les lanzaron granizados hoy. Casi conseguimos un nuevo miembro pero creo que no funciono. Nos falta un miembro por lo que tenemos alguien que…bueno, que ocupe tu lugar…" Kurt suspiro.

"Ya veo…"

"Viejo, todos entienden, nadie te esta culpando o nada por el estilo…" Kurt le sonrió tristemente a Finn.

"Deja de llamarme viejo. ¿Cómo esta papá? ¿Está en casa?" pregunto Kurt una de las mayores objeciones de no poder dormir en su casa era no estar cerca de su padre. Lo que permitía a Kurt dormir por las noches era saber que su padre estaba cerca – algo que extrañaba, Finn dudo por un momento hasta que miro a su izquierda y sonrío.

"¡Acaba de entrar. Espera!" Finn salió de la silla y por un breve momento no hubo ningún movimiento o sonido. Jeff entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta tras él.

"Mucho que hacer y tan poco tiempo. No se sobre ti, Kurt, pero yo estoy famélico. Nick, Wes, David y Blaine van a verme para la cena, ¿quieres unírtenos?" pregunto Jeff. Kurt estuvo a punto de responder cuando su padre se sentó frente a la computadora.

"¡Hola, chico!" Kurt giro a su papá.

"¡Hola, papá!"

"¡Hola, Sr. Hummel!" saludo Jeff mientras se sentaba en su cama y se desamarraba la corbata.

"Hola allá, Jeff, espero que Kurt no te este volviendo loco." Kurt dio una mirada graciosa a su padre.

"Gracias papá" respondió Kurt sarcásticamente. Jeff rio

"Demasiado pronto para decir, Sr. Hummel." Kurt le dio a Jeff la misma mirada. Jeff saco su teléfono y empezó a mensajear.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de escuela, Kurt? ¿Clases? ¿Algo emocionante? Nadie se esta metiendo contigo…" pregunto Burt.

"El primer día estuvo bien realmente, las clases son mas difíciles pero los chicos son mucho mas amables…y nadie se ha metido conmigo, papá" Kurt dijo la ultima parte con algo de alivio. Jeff se separo de su teléfono.

"No se preocupe, Sr. Hummel, yo le cuido la espalda" dijo Jeff.

"Es bueno saberlo, Jeff. Y me alegra saber que tu primer día no estuvo mal Kurt. No es lo mismo sin ti. Carole trabajara hasta tarde hoy por lo que Finn y yo ordenaremos pizza." Kurt le dio una mirada algo fea a su padre.

"¿Ordenar pizza? Papá, hay un poco de comida en el refrigerados. Lo sí, ayude a Carole con las compras, antes de que me trajeras aquí. Será mejor que no encuentre que has estado comiendo basura mientras no estoy." Jeff trato en verdad de no reír. Kurt sonaba como una madre. Burt río un poco.

"No te preocupes, Kurt, tu concéntrate en tus estudios y yo me concentrare en mi pizza. Que pases buena noche. ¡Te amo hijo!" Burt rápidamente apago la cámara antes de que Kurt pudiera decir alguna otra cosa mas. Él gruño y se levanto del escritorio. Jeff rio y se levanto de su cama.

"Vamos, Kurt, vamos a cenar. Le escribí a Nick para que te guardara un asiento por si ellos llegaban antes que nosotros." Kurt murmuro algo sobre su padre y camino con Jeff hasta fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Kurt se sentó con David, Wes, Nick, Jeff y Blaine durante la cena. Se sentó al lado de Blaine y Jeff. Era casi el final de su primer día en Dalton – y no había sido tan malo. Jeff y Nick prácticamente adoptaron a Kurt y lo incluyeron en su propio circulo con Blaine, Wes y David. Wes no había mencionado nada sobre darle a Kurt una audición aun, por lo que Kurt no se esperanzaba. Con excepción de algunas clases, Blaine y Kurt tenían algunas juntas. Kurt trataba de ignorar el pequeño cosquilleo que sentía en el estomago cuando Blaine le sonreía. Era casi entretenido y un poco doloroso ver la expresión en la cara de Jeff cuando miraba a Nick. Mientras que por Wes y David, bueno ellos eran solamente entretenidos si no era un poco embarazoso.

Mientras Wes y David hablaban sobre algo de usar a los Backstreet Boys y N'Sync (o algún otro grupo) Kurt pensaba en sus amigos de McKinley. No había mensajeado con Mercedes. Mientras los otros chicos seguían con su conversación, Kurt saco su teléfono y mando un rápido mensaje. Después de unos cuantos minutos, obtuvo una respuesta.

_¡Hola boo! ¡Te extraño! – Mercedes_

Kurt sonrío mientras respondía.

**Yo también te extraño. No es malo aquí en verdad, aun te extraño y a todos también. Finn me dijo que han estado buscando un reemplazo…- Kurt**

La ultima parte fue particularmente difícil de escribir. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de recibir otra respuesta.

_Escucha Kurt, entendemos y te amamos. Realmente sentimos que esto haya llegado hasta este punto ¿lo sabes? Lo siento por que no hicimos mas por ti. Pero estoy segura de que podrás seguir cantando. – Mercedes _

Kurt casi quiso llorar pero inhalo profundo y respondió. No había notado que Blaine lo había estado mirando todo el rato.

**Esta bien. No es que se pudiera hacer mucho de todas formas. Yo también los amo a todos. Tratare de enviarte fotos de mi habitación. ¡Y no olvides de tener Skype en tu computadora! – Kurt**

_Claro debo irme, hora de la cena. Te hablo luego, ¡Te amo! - Mercedes_

**También te amo. – Kurt **

Kurt puso a un lado su teléfono y suspiro. Fue una conversación corta pero era algo, ¿correcto? Blaine movió su silla cerca de Kurt. El miro al guapo chico.

"¿Estas bien?

"Si, bueno no realmente pero lo estaré. Creo que estoy un poco…" Kurt se corto. El no conocía muy bien al chico.

"¿Extrañas tu casa?" termino Blaine. Kurt asintió. Blaine puso su mano sobre la de Kurt. No era suave, pero el sentimiento era confortante.

"Estará bien. Pase por eso y Wes ha estado aquí por casi 3 años y aun le pasa eso – claro que yo comparto habitación con el por lo que es mas tortura para mi…" Kurt rio suavemente y Wes escucho toda la cosa.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Debo recordarte que tienes cierto animal de peluche llamado Rufus?... ¡Oh espera!" Wes se mordió la lengua.

"!No tengo un animal de peluche llamado Rufus! ¡David lo tiene!" recalco Blaine, David lo miro

"¡Dejen a Rufus fuera de esto!" Kurt río. No había sido un mal día, en lo absoluto.

* * *

**NOTAS ORIGINALES DE LA AUTORA**

Les dije que nada iba a cambiar realmente. Y nada va a cambiar drásticamente. Solo re estructuré ciertas cosas para que no fuera terriblemente obvias. Todavía pienso en algunas cosas sobre ellas. Tal vez cambie una o dos canciones de los Warblers, pero aun no esta decidido. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, los comentarios son buenos y si conoces a alguien que pregunte sobre esta historia, difundan la palabra. Esta devuelta

Canciones usadas

Teenage Dream de Katy Perry

* * *

Bien aqui esta el segundo capitulo un poco divertido en mi parecer, bueno espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews :DD que hacen a esta chica y a su autora original felices :DDDDD

Bye bye~


	3. La Audición

holiiii aqui les vengo rapido con el 3 capi que en lo personal me encanta y mas esta cancion tan hermosa que canta kur

* * *

**NOTAS ORIGINALES DE LA AUTORA.**

Estaba aburrida y estaba lista para ir, también estas ultimas semanas he tenido trabajo y solo he querido tener algo que me hiciera sentir mejor. Estoy bien, solo esperando a que mis días libres empiecen.

Este es el capitulo de la audición y no pude evitar usar el famoso solo de Kurt "I Want to hold your hand". Si esa canción no te hizo sentir nada cuando Chris la canto, entonces no sientes nada.

¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni este fic ni glee me pertenecen, la version original de este fic pertenece a **writtenfables**, yo solo estoy traduciento y glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy y sus derivados

* * *

**Dejame en libertad**

**Capítulo 3 :: La Audición**

* * *

Kurt se encontraba leyendo el libro que debía leer para su clase de inglés con Jeff y Nick escribiendo calmadamente en sus cuadernos. Kurt estaba agradecido de tener algunas horas de estudio durante los días. Le tomo algunos días a Kurt hasta que por fin pudo memorizarse su horario y a donde debía ir. Blaine se había unido al grupo y había sacado su tarea de matemáticas. Kurt lo miro brevemente antes de volver a su libro. Al menos los profesores les habían dado un día o dos para trabajar en las tareas y ensayos, pero era muy cansado. Kurt giro la pagina del libro cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Kurt casi salta fuera de su silla y lanzo su libro a través de la habitación.

Siempre desde que los idiotas en McKinley tenían su habito de empujarlo fuertemente contra los casilleros, los sonidos fuertes lo alteraban. Wes había tirado su libro de química en la mesa con una mirada emocionada en el rostro. El ruido asusto a Blaine, Jeff y Nick pero no tanto como asusto a Kurt. Kurt se giro a Wes y lo miro.

"¿Qué demonios?" dijo Kurt tratando de calmarse. Blaine se había levantado y había recogido el libro y devuelto a Kurt.

"Demonios, Wes, ¡casi nos asustas de muerte!" Blaine sentencio y puso el libro en frente de Kurt. El noto que Kurt lucia como si su corazón iba a salir de su pecho pero no le dieron atención. Kurt tomo el libro y sintió como sus nervios se calmaban pero aun seguía mirando al chico quien innecesariamente había estampado su libro en la mesa.

"Gracias" le dijo suavemente Kurt a Blaine. Wes lucia un poco arrepentido pero la determinación y la emoción aun se mostraban en su rostro.

"Lo siento por eso. Pero ando entusiasmado por las noticias que tengo para Kurt." La mirada de Kurt se suavizo.

"¿Y que noticias son esas?" pregunto Kurt casi con acidez.

"¿Puedes tener una canción lista para tu audición del viernes?" los ojos de Kurt se abrieron, el se había olvidado de que Wes estaba tratando de programarle una audición, su enojo por la cabeza de los Warblers desapareció completamente.

"¿Enserio? ¿Viernes?" confirmo Kurt

"Si, el Viernes. Es perfecto, es el final de la semana and tendrás el fin de semana para reunirte a ti mismo o recuperarte si no lo logras" Bueno, eso ultimo no sonó tan bien. Blaine suspiro junto con Jeff.

"Bueno, eso es algo confortante" dijo Kurt sarcásticamente. Jeff había aprendido rápidamente que Kurt era muy sarcástico y acido – era muy entretenido.

"Hey, podrás ser un contratenor, pero las reglas para las audiciones aun se aplican. Ten tu canción lista para el viernes. Tu audición es a las 4:30 durante el horario normal de los ensayos de los Warblers. Todos los Warblers estarán presentes. Te veré ahí" Wes cogió su libro y camino fuera del salón.

"Entonces…¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?" pregunto Nick curioso.

"Tengo una idea…pero debo pensar sobre ello primero." Kurt abrió su libro pero no pudo concentrarse. Tenia una idea para la canción que quería hacer.

* * *

Kurt suspiro mientras dejaba su bolígrafo en el escritorio. Su ultima clase fue cortada por lo que tuvo tiempo de ir a su habitación y…bueno hacer la tarea. Tenia 3 ensayos y ni hablar de la tarea de matemáticas – gruño. Como odiaba las matemáticas. Miro hacia el reloj de Jeff – su padre debía estar en casa ahora. Kurt encendió su computadora y abrió el Skype e inicio una llamada a su padre. Tomo un par de sonidos pero la llamada fue aceptada y vio a su padre en la otra cámara.

"Hola, chico. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estas en clases?"

"Mi ultima clase termino temprano por lo que e estado aquí las ultimas 2 horas escribiendo ensayos – creo que necesitare una mano prótesis pronto" Kurt pauso, "tengo algunas noticias" dijo Kurt a la cámara.

"¿Oh si?"

"Tengo una audición para el club glee de aquí llamado los Warblers. Tuvieron sus audiciones en el verano pero quisieron darme una de todas formas"

"¡Eso es fantástico chico! ¡Nadie canta como tu hijo!" Ese era un gran alago. Kurt sonrío y exhalo antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Papa, ¿recuerdas la canción que grabe para ti?

"¡Claro que sí! La escucho todo el tiempo en el trabajo y cuando llego a casa del trabajo. Tienes talento, Kurt – especialmente cuando se trata de los Beatles." Kurt se sonrojo un poco.

"Quiero cantar eso en mi audición. ¿Qué opinas?" Kurt había tomado una canción de los Beatles y la había grabado a su manera. Dejo a su padre escucharla el día que el y Carole le habían hablado sobre Dalton. Burt le gusto tanto que demando que Kurt se la quemara en un CD para que pudiera escucharla cuando quisiera. Aunque no se comparaba con la original. Burt había dicho que era su favorita.

"Depende de ti, chico. Tu sabes mas de música que yo. Solo trata de no sobrepasarte. Que no parezca nada como el tipo de escuela que pueda ir para GeGe." Kurt quiso mirarlo seriamente, pero no pudo evitar reír.

"Gaga, papá. Lady Gaga y debo agregar que seria bueno si tuviera a las chicas conmigo haríamos nuestra presentación de nuevo…"

"Déjame saber como resulta, chico. Me gusta ver como te presentar con el club glee."

"Lo hare, papá. Debo volver a mi tare. Tengo un deber de matemáticas y sabes lo mucho que detesto esa materia." Burt rio.

"Y todavía, esa fue una de las materias en la que sacaste mayor puntaje en el examen."

"Como fue eso posible, nunca lo sabré. Te hablo luego papá." Dijo Kurt.

"Adiós hijo, te amo." Kurt apago la cámara y puso su computadora en reposo. Estaba decidido, iba a cantar esa canción. Ahora a la temida tarea de matemáticas. Tal ves debería ir a comer primero.

* * *

"¡Hey, Kurt!" dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba al lado de Kurt, este tomo un sorbo de su agua.

"Hola, Blaine" saludo Kurt. De nuevo, ignoro el cosquilleo en su estomago. Al menos no fue así cuando tuvo su enamoramiento con Finn – al menos sabia que Blaine era gay. Acababa de conocer al chico. Porque tenían un monton de clases juntos – podían trabajar en las tareas junto, incluyendo matemáticas. Blaine odiaba matemáticas casi tanto como lo hacia Kurt. Blaine tomo un poco de agua mientras Jeff y Nick se unían a la mesa.

"Hola chicos, ¿Kurt? ¿Encontraste una canción para el viernes?" pregunto Jeff. Kurt cogió su tenedor.

"Si, lo hice" comió un poco de su ensalada.

"¿Cuál va a ser?" pregunto Blaine. Kurt le sonrío, era adorable ver a Blaine emocionarse como un niño pequeño.

"La escucharas el viernes" Jeff rio un poco cuando Kurt se rehusó a responder. Blaine era como un niño es una tienda de dulces a veces, muy divertido de ver.

"¡Vamos! Dame una pista" Blaine miro a Kurt con…ojitos de perrito tristes. Santo Dios, este chico quería que Kurt cayera por el, ¿no es así? Kurt sacudió mentalmente ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

"Bueno, te daré una pista" Blaine se paro y espero. Kurt lo pensó por un momento. "Tiene que ver con un insecto" dijo Kurt mientras tomaba mas agua. Nick casi se cae de su silla al ver la expresión de Blaine.

"¿Un insecto? ¿Cantaras sobre un insecto?" Kurt rio ante la expresión de confusión de Blaine. Wes y David ocuparon los otros asientos.

"Hola, Kurt, espero que estés listo para el Viernes" dijo David con animo. Kurt estuvo apunto de responder cuando otro estudiante se paro frente a la mesa y todas las miradas se tornaron serias. Kurt se giro hacia el chico, obviamente en el mismo uniforme, pero su cabello echado para atrás y la expresión en su rostro – muy fría.

"Buenas noches, caballeros, espero que hayan tenido un buen verano" su voz era un poco fina, no como la de Kurt pero mas como el actor que hizo a Draco Malfoy en la primera película de Harry Potter. Kurt no podía recordar el nombre del acto pero le sonaba. Jeff y Nick movieron sus sillas – el chico pareció notarlo pero no estaba sorprendido.

"Buenas noches a ti también Colton. ¿Podemos ayudarte con algo?" pregunto cortésmente como si pensara que sonaba falso.

"Creo que escucharon que Richard fue expulsado de la academia Dalton. Solo quería agradecerle a Nick por hacer eso posible," dijo sarcásticamente mientras volteaba a Nick, al menos el sarcasmo de Kurt era divertido, este chico era solo rudo. Nick se movió en su silla, obviamente incomodo con Colton y la mención de su amigo. Jeff movió su silla cerca de Nick – protegiéndolo.

"Quizás si Richard se hubiera dado cuenta de que Dalton es serio sobre la política de cero tolerancia, hubiese sido capaz de terminar su ultimo año aquí" intervino Jeff. Colton suspiro y torno su atención a Kurt. Estaba bien, el sarcasmo era el fuerte de Kurt. Blaine movió su silla cerca de Kurt – casi como si quisiera…protegerlo.

"¿Tu debes ser Kurtis Hummel?" pregunto Colton sarcásticamente. Kurt lo miro a los ojos. ¿Enserio? ¿Kurtis?

"No, Soy _Kurt _Hummel" corrigió

"Eso fue lo que dije…" Colton soltó como si Kurt fuera un imbécil.

"Corrección, dijiste Kurtis, mi nombre no es Kurtis. Es una sílava menos para que uses, estoy seguro que no te será difícil acostumbrarte." David trato de no reír al igual que todos los demás en la mesa. Colton suspiro una vez mas.

"Bien entonces. Eres el de nuevo ingreso, ¿supongo? Tu nombre no es muy familiar, tomare eso como que en tu nombre no hay fortuna" Oh genial, un idiota mas.

"¿Define fortuna? Si te refieres a familia mi padre tiene su propio taller donde aprendí como tomar parte si alguien se queda atrapado en una carretera," Kurt escucho a Nick bufar un poco, "entonces si tenemos fortuna en nuestro nombre. Ahora si hablas de dinero, debo decir…que no es nada de tu incumbencia." Por mucho que Wes estaba disfrutando el show, puso gentilmente una mano en el hombro de Kurt. Era mejor no seguirle la corriente a Colton. La cara de Colton pareció tomar un diferente tono de rojo – no estaba seguro si era de enojo o vergüenza.

"Ya veo, entonces, ¿estas aquí con ayuda? Lastima, pude haberte ofrecido algunos consejos sobre las luces de esta escuela – y posiblemente mejor compañía." Sus ojos se dirigieron a Nick y luego a Blaine quien seguía sentado junto a Kurt. "No es que nadie deba sentirse avergonzado de venir aquí con ayuda…" Jeff se levanto de la mesa, puso una mano en el hombro de Nick y luego camino hacia el lado de Kurt.

"Para tu información, Colton, a Kurt le dieron la beca del Decano," Jeff puso sus manos protectoramente en los hombros de Kurt. Jeff estaba en lo correcto, el tendría su regreso. Por una vez, Kurt no se sonrojo. La mirada en Colton era de oro.

"¿La beca del decano? Eso es un poco…"

"¿Impresionante? Si, pensamos lo mismo" recalco Blaine mientras se giraba a mirar a Kurt. Ahora si se sonrojo.

"Bueno…no es eso muy…servicial." Fue todo lo que Colton pudo decir.

"Lo fue. Querían que viniera aquí tanto…que fueron tan lejos hasta el punto de pagar por mi para que viniera aquí. ¿No es eso grandioso?" pregunto Kurt un poco dulce. Colton se arreglo el saco y les dio un 'nos vemos luego' antes de alejarse de la mesa. Jeff palmeo el hombro de Kurt antes de volver a su asiento.

"Kurt, eres muy sarcástico – nunca pierdas eso" rio Jeff junto a los demás chicos.

"La mirada en la cara de Colton cuando le dijiste eso - ¡Fue solo asombrosa!" comento David.

Colton es un mocoso, pero uno inofensivo – el pura palabrería" añadió Wes. Kurt se sentó mientras los demás lo alagaban un poco mas y luego trataron de cambiar el tema. Blaine le pregunto a Kurt acerca de la tarea de matemáticas mientras Jeff trataba de hablar con Nick. Obviamente, el amigo de Colton le había hecho algo a Nick que le garantizo la expulsión. Pero como Kurt y sus obstáculos en McKinley, el hablaría cuando estuviese listo para hablar.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo es tu audición Kurt?" pregunto Finn desde la computadora. Se le había olvidado que Finn lo recogería esta fin de semana por Kurt no tenía su auto.

"Mañana a las 4. Cuando salgas de la escuela y llegues aquí, ya deberé de haber terminado. Y si no, te enviare un mensaje dejándote saber. Estoy nervioso" Kurt murmuro la ultima parte pero desgraciadamente Finn entendió.

"Viejo, ¿Por qué estas nervioso?"

"Deja de llamarme viejo y estoy nervioso porque cantare una canción especifica que no he cantado frente a nadie aún y no se si tendrá buena aceptación." Bueno eso era verdad. Finn no sabia sobre la canción.

"Solo no uses esos tacones gigantes de nuevo. Honestamente no se como puedes caminar con eso. Hirieron a mis pies." Kurt miro seriamente al chico.

"¿A que te refieres con _hirieron _tus pies Finn? ¿Has estado usando mis cosas?" Una cosa era compartir habitación con Finn, pero otra cosa era que Finn hubiera realmente intentado entrar en los zapatos y camisas de Kurt.

"Sentía curiosidad…"

"¡Finn! Tienes un pie anormalmente mas largo que el mío. ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando intentaste usar algo que es muy pequeño para ti?" Jeff entro a la habitación y se tiro a la cama.

"¡Viejo! ¡Cálmate! Solo probé los tacones para ver como caminabas con ellos – no están rotos." Jeff miro a la pantalla. ¿Tacones?

"Solo…no intentes usar nada mas de mi ropa. ¿Bien Finn?"

"¡Pero tu usaste mis camisas!" ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo podía no cacharlo?

"Finn, primero, te pedí prestada una camisa, segundo, tu eres mas _alto _y _ancho _que yo claro que tus camisas me entrarían." Finn hizo un puchero por un minuto.

"¿Ancho? ¿Estoy gordo?" ¡Oh Santo Dios! Jeff trataba muy fuerte de no reír.

"Te veré mañana Finn," dijo Kurt casi irritado. A veces hablar con Finn realmente le causaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Bueno, hasta luego viejo" Finn apago la cámara. Kurt gruño.

"¡Deja de llamarme viejo!" Finn ya se había ido por lo que Kurt dijo eso a nadie en particular. Jeff rio un poco mientras Kurt cerraba su computadora. "Que bueno que esto sea divertido" dijo Kurt sarcásticamente.

Yo también lo creo. ¿Y que fue eso que escuche sobre los tacones? ¿Tienes un par de ellos? ¿Y porque?" pregunto Jeff, Kurt suspiro y se inclino hacia su silla. Hizo una nota mentas para hacer algo con los video juegos de Finn si el iba a casa y veía que algo de su ropa se había ensanchado.

"Esa es toda una historia y por mucho que amaría darte los detalles de ella – debo tomar una ducha." Kurt se levanto y tomo sus cosas de baño y camino fuera de la habitación. No había duda, probablemente oiría sobre esto de los otros chicos, pero por ahora, solo quería tomar una ducha.

* * *

"No vas a cantas esa canción sobre una luciérnaga, ¿oh si?" pregunto Blaine mientras el y Kurt iban al salón de los Warblers. Era viernes – llego muy rápido y Blaine seguía intentando adivinar una canción que envolviera a un insecto. Kurt miro a Blaine cuestionándolo.

"¿Canción sobre luciérnaga? No hay canción así por ese grupo – Oh Dios no. Y Blaine sabrás que canción es en unos minutos. Estoy realmente nervioso…" admitió Kurt y paro en medio del pasillo. Blaine se paro frente a el.

"¿Por qué estas nervioso? Estabas en el club glee de tu vieja escuela, lo harás bien," le animo Blaine. Kurt inhalo y exhalo.

"Es solo…que esta canción es un poco emocional…" le dijo Kurt a Blaine.

"No pienses en que te estas presentando frente a los Warblers – piensa en porque la canción es importante para ti. Haznos sentir eso," dijo Blaine suavemente mientras tomaba la mano de Kurt. Kurt suspiro cuando sintió el pulgar de Blaine por su mano. Estaba empezando a gustarle esos toques. Tenia mucho que aprender sobre Blaine Anderson.

"Bien, terminemos con esto," dijo Kurt suavemente cuando caminaron, aun con sus manos cogidas, hacia la puerta del salón de los Warblers. Blaine soltó la mano de Kurt y abrió las puertas. Wes había terminado de anunciar a Kurt para su audición. Blaine palmeo la mano de Kurt mientras los Warblers recibían a Kurt con un aplauso. Kurt les dio una pequeña sonrisa y saco un CD del bolsillo de su saco y se lo dio a Blaine. Kurt camino hacia el gran escritorio donde estaban David, Wes y otro chico. Blaine le había contado brevemente que los Warblers eran comandado por los miembros del consejo, no un director adulto. Blaine puso el CD en el reproductor y espero a que Kurt le diera una señal.

"¿Kurt? ¿Te gustaría decir algo antes de que empieces a cantar para nosotros?" pregunto Wes. Kurt miro a Wes y lamio sus labios antes de mirar a los demás Warblers. Exhalo.

"Si, me gustaría." Empezó Kurt de nuevo. Había decidido revelar un poco sobre el y el porque estaba en Dalton – después de todo, fuer por eso por lo que canto la canción para su padre. El joven chico exhalo y luego dirigió su mirada a los otros a Warblers. Jeff le dio una mirada de animo, al igual que Nick y Blaine.

"Hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría compartir primero. Me transferí aquí por algunas complicaciones en mi vieja escuela. Para hacerlo mas fácil, era el único estudiante fuera del closet. Por mas de un año, tuve que sufrir un maltrato constante cuya ultima parte fue cuando termine con un brazo roto y tuve que ir al hospital el verano pasado." Hubo algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa y Blaine miro a Kurt con mucha tristeza. Kurt continuo.

"Mi papa estuvo muy triste y decepcionado de que nunca le conté lo que estaba pasando. Tengo suerte de tener a mi padre, mi único padre que me ama sin importar que," Kurt se detuvo por un momento antes de seguir. "Para hacer esta larga historia mas corta, estoy aquí ahora y me siento, muy bienvenido, por eso gracias," la mirada de Kurt se dirigió a Jeff, Nick, Wes, David y Blaine quienes le sonreían. "rehíce esta canción un poco diferente para mi papá. Ambos somos fans de los _Beatles_," Kurt le sonrío a Blaine. Jeff rio un poco y palmeo el hombro de Blaine. Este tenia una sonrisa en su rostro pero sacudió la cabeza – un insecto, claro. "Espero que aprecien la manera en que la cantare, y se que es importante para mi y mi padre." Miro a Blaine y asintió. Blaine pulso el botón.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something (Oh si, te dire algo)__  
__I think you'll understand (creo que lo entenderas)__  
__When I'll say that something (cuando yo te diga ese algo)__  
__I wanna hold your hand (quiero sujetar tu mano)__  
__I wanna hold your hand (quiero sujetar tu mano)__  
__I wanna hold your hand (quiero sujetar tu mano)__Oh please, say to me (Oh, por favor, dime)__  
__You'll let me be your man (que me dejaras ser tu hombre)__  
__And please, say to me (y por favor, dime)__  
__You'll let me hold your hand (que me dejaras sujetar tu mano)__  
__I'll let me hold your hand (voy a sujetar tu mano)__  
__I wanna hold your hand (quiero sujetar tu mano)_

Wes se movió un poco en su asiento mientras Kurt cantaba la letra, David estaba hipnotizado y los otros Warblers jadeaban al escuchar la voz que salía del chico. Blaine casi se caía del sofá. No podía quitar sus ojos de Kurt. Había un leve resplandor de una lagrima que salía del ojo de Kurt. La canción era emocional y sentía que era muy importante para Kurt. Le sonrió mientras el chico cambiaba de posición mientras la música iba mas alto y su voz se hacia mas profunda y fuerte. El y su padre debían ser muy cercanos. Todos los Warblers miraban encantados al chico – el futuro Warbler.

_And when I touch you (y cuando te toco)__  
__I feel happy inside (me siento feliz por dentro)__  
__It's such a feeling that my love (es una sensación de amor)__  
__I can't hide (no lo puedo ocultar)__  
__I can't hide (no lo puedo ocultar)__  
__I can't hide (no lo puedo ocultar)_

Blaine se contuvo a si mismo cuando se encontró diciendo la letra junto a Kurt. Lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Kurt mientras cantaba las ultimas letras y la música cesaba. Kurt se limpio las lagrimas mientras un fuerte aplauso sonó por la habitación. Blaine se puso de pie al igual que los demás Warblers. Wes y David se levantaron aun aplaudiendo. Wes golpeo el mazo en la mesa para que todos parara de aplaudir. Kurt miro a los 3 chicos de la mesa. Wes se paro mientras todos los demás se sentaban. Camino hacia Kurt.

"Bien, Kurt, creo que hablo por todos – cuando digo ¡bienvenido a los Warblers!" Wes puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt. "¡Warblers! Tenemos un nuevo miembro, Warbler Kurt – nuestro contratenor!" Wes casi abrazo a Kurt mientras los otros Warblers se levantaban y le daban la bienvenida a Kurt al club. Blaine se levanto junto a los demás y abrazo a Kurt.

"Te dije que lo harías bien…" susurro Blaine. Kurt rio mientras se separaba de el cuando Wes golpeo el mazo en la mesa de nuevo. Ahora que la audición había terminado, era hora de empezar la reunión. Los otros Warblers gruñeron mientras tomaban sus asientos. Kurt tomo el asiento al lado de Blaine y escucho a Wes por un largo rato.

* * *

"¡Hey viejo! ¿Listo para irnos?" le llamo Finn desde el camión. Por suerte, la reunión no había durado mucho mas, después de que Finn llegara al campus. Blaine camino junto a Kurt mientras iban hacia el camión. Kurt miro a Finn.

"¡Deja de llamarme viejo!"

"¡Vámonos! ¡Tengo hambre!" agrego Finn. Kurt gruño y se giro hacia Blaine.

"No estoy en contra de estrangular al conductor…" murmuro Kurt, Blaine rio.

"Oh vamos, no quieres eso en tu conciencia. Además, no creo que quieras conducir este camión."

"Ten eso por seguro" dijo Kurt mientras se aproximaba al camión de Finn. Finn salió del asiento del conductor.

"Blaine, este es Finn Hudson – compañero del club glee. Finn, este es Blaine Anderson, también compañero del club glee." Finn le tendió su mano a Blaine

"Un gusto conocerte Blaine, Entonces, ¿estas en su club glee? ¿Cómo era? ¿los Robins?" Kurt quiso ahorcar al chico.

"Los Warblers, Finn. Pero al menos captaste la parte de las aves" Finn asintió y tomo la maleta de Kurt in la puso en la parte trasera del camión. Al menos no la lanzo, su computadora iba en la mochila. Kurt se giro a Blaine.

"¿Te quedaras aquí el fin de semana?"

"Si este fin de semana. Mis padres salieron fuera de la ciudad y ellos tienen una casa grande entonces creo que me quedare aquí – adema, tengo mucha tarea que hacer." Kurt se encogió de hombros, el también tenia mucha tarea.

"Bueno, creo que te veré el domingo entonces, mensajeame este fin de semana." Finn entro al camión y lo encendió.

"Te cansaras de mi" dijo Blaine bromeando mientras le abría la puerta a Kurt, este rodo sus ojos y subió al asiento.

"Lo dudo. Trata de no aburrirte aquí," dijo Kurt mientras Finn se despedía de Blaine y salía del estacionamiento. Agito la mano una vez mas a Blaine mientras Finn conducía fuera del edificio. Kurt se inclino contra el asiento y suspiro. Era fin de semana, al menos.

"Entonces, Blaine parece bueno." Empezó Finn.

"Lo es."

"Es tu…¿amigo? ¿novio?" Kurt cerro sus ojos.

"Es un amigo, Finn. Acabo de conocerlo" Kurt se froto la sien. Se aseguro que su cinturón estuviese bien colocado. Finn no era el mejor conductor en el mundo.

"Pero te gusta, ¿no es así?"

"Es mi amigo, entonces si, me gusta" dijo Kurt esperando que Finn captara el punto – pero era Finn Hudson en el que estaba pensando.

"Me refiero si te gusta como ¿novio?" de nuevo, Kurt no estaba totalmente en contra de estrangular al conductor. Se preguntaba si Carole lo extrañaría – oh extrañaría por un largo periodo de tiempo. Finn cambio el tema, gracias a Dios, al futbol y video juegos que Puck y el habían jugado. Iba a ser una larga conducida a casa – y fin de semana.

* * *

**NOTAS ORIGINALES DE LA AUTORA.**

Por un buen lado, estoy alegre por las respuestas que estoy recibiendo por el regreso de este fic. Es mi bebé después de todo

Canciones usadas

"I Want to Hold Your Hand" (quiero sujetar tu mano) de los Beatles

* * *

bien esto es todo por hoy...nos vemos :DDD


	4. Encuentren el mazo

hiiii~ siento la demora pero estaba en examenes de grado jeje...bien aqui esta el capi y les aviso q ya estoy trabajando en otra traduccion q talvez suba mañana si termino de traducir el primer cap, bueno espero q les guste este capitulo :DD

* * *

**NOTAS ORIGINALES DE LA AUTORA.**

Me gusta escribir sobre Finn. Es un poco tonto a veces, pero es un poco lindo, me gusta Finn, a veces me gusta y a veces no me gustan, pero se que no soy la única.

Este capitulo lo hice pensando en todo eso del tipo de iniciación cuidando a Pavarotti, porque no hacerlo mas divertido e interesante la iniciación, esconder es mazo de Wes. Grito, lean y vean como va lol.

* * *

**Dejame en libertad**

**Capitulo 4 :: Encuentren el mazo.**

"Buenos días, Warbler Kurt" David le dijo a Kurt en el desayuno. Kurt y Blaine estaban comparando notas de historia, cuando David se acerco a la mesa junto con Nick, Jeff y otro Warbler llamado Thad – quien era el tercer chico sentando en la mesa del consejo cuando Kurt audiciono. Kurt miro a los chicos y luego de nuevo a Blaine.

"¿Por qué eso suena menos confortante de lo que debe?" pregunto Kurt. Blaine le dio a Kurt una pequeña sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar a David.

"No te preocupes, David es inofensivo" David miro a Blaine mientras los demás chicos se sentaban en la mesa.

"Hablas de mi como si fuera algún tipo de perro con un letrero de _cuidado_. De todas formas. Kurt como eres el nuevo miembro de los Warblers, hay una tradición…" Blaine agito su mano y aclaro su garganta.

"¡David! ¡No! Hay una historia diferente de cuando un estudiante fue el nuevo antes que Kurt," dijo Blaine en un tipo de voz comandante.

"Relájate Blaine, pensamos sobre eso y queremos permitirle a Kurt tomar una decisión sobre ello. Y necesitamos hacerlo rápido antes de que llegue Wes." Declaro Jeff. Blaine miro a Jeff y luego de nuevo a David y Thad. Bajo su mano y suspiro.

"Bien" respondió Blaine.

"¿Alguien me dirá que esta pasando?" añadió Kurt. Thad aclaro su garganta y miro a Kurt.

"Veras Kurt, normalmente el nuevo Warbler pasa por un tipo de iniciación, ahora, originalmente la tradición era que el nuevo Warbler debía cuidar un tipo de ave – pero dado a que las ultimas veces el ave moría o," Thad le dio una pequeña mirada a Nick antes de continuar," de alguna extraña manera el ave volaba fuera de su jaula abierta, decidimos hacer algo menos estresante y mas… divertido." Kurt se arreglo en la silla. No le hubiera molestado cuidar a un ave.

"¿Entonces?"

"La misión es, Warbler Kurt, si decides aceptarla y porque eres nuevo en los Warblers y la escuela, es tu elección, no hay resentimientos si te niegas – es tomar el mazo del miembro del consejo Wesley Montgomery y esconderlo." Blaine suspiro y se reclino en su silla. Kurt miro a Thad desconcertado.

"¿Esconder el mazo de Wes? ¿Enserio? ¡Preferiría cuidar al ave!" respondió Kurt ante la ridícula misión.

"Es muy serio, Blaine fue el ultimo que lo hizo." Añadió Thad. Kurt se giro a Blaine.

"¿Dónde lo escondiste?"

"¿En la refrigeradora de la cafetería, le tomo 3 días a Wes encontrarlo" dijo Blaine como si estuviese orgulloso de ello.

"Por otro lado, todos juntamos nuestro dinero y le compramos a Blaine 4 bufandas de Harry Potter" añadió Nick. "Básicamente, te damos un precio por el tiempo que a Wes le cueste encontrar el mazo, si logras que le tome mas de 3 días, entonces te daremos todo lo que quieras, como garantía claro." Añadió Nick de nuevo. Kurt rio. De alguna manera no estaba sorprendido de que Blaine tuviera todas esas 4 bufandas – que eran de Gryffindor.

"Entonces, Warbler Kurt, esta completamente a tu merced. ¿aceptas la misión?" David tendió su mano. Kurt lo pensó un rato y entonces tomo la mano de David. ¿Qué demonios?

"Acepto, pero…¿cómo voy a esconder el mazo sin que Wes me atrape?" Kurt sabia por el día de su audición que Wes estaba peligrosamente pegado a ese objeto. No había manera.

"De eso nos encargamos nosotros. Te dejaremos saber cuando sea seguro entrar en el salón de los Warblers para que tomes el mazo. No seria justo que lo intentaras en primer lugar y te atraparan – seria un poco divertido, pero no justo." Kurt le dio una mirada a su compañero.

"Oh no, no queremos que eso pase, ¿no es así?" Jeff le dio una mirada disimulada.

"No seas acido, de todas formas, te dejaremos saber cuando sea seguro. Disfruten su lunes chicos. Aquí viene Wes" dijo Jeff despacio y los demás chicos se dispersaron en diferentes posiciones. Wes camino pasando a Blaine y Kurt estaba leyendo un libro. Kurt le dio una mirada a su teléfono. Tenia que ir a Francés. Se levanto de la mesa al igual que Blaine.

"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que acabo de caer en una tonta trampa?" Blaine rio un poco ante la preocupación en la voz de Kurt.

"Porque, técnicamente, lo hiciste"

* * *

Kurt miro a su teléfono con múltiples mensajes de sus amigos de McKinley. Era lindo el que hubiese ido a casa el fin de semana. Inmediatamente Mercedes lo había sacado de la casa y lo llevo de compras con las demás chicas – incluso algunos chicos los acompañaron, con excepción de Puck y Finn. Eso era porque ambos odiaba comprar. Kurt trato de ocultar el hecho de que formaba parte de los Warblers de Rachel pero eso no paso porque Finn lo menciono cuando todos estaban juntos en la habitación del sótano. Después de una larga charla sobre ser parte de la competencia de parte de Rachel, Kurt le había enviado a Blaine varios mensajes. Le dijo a Blaine una o dos veces que una buena cosa en Dalton era – no Rachel Berry.

Era bueno que Kurt pudo conducir su auto de regreso a Dalton, pero sintió un poco de tristeza cuando se fue, pero no se sentía mal por el lugar al que debía regresar. Tenia amigos ahí y tenia a Blaine. Kurt le había contado unas cuantas cosas sobre sus amigos y sobre Blaine, lo cual igual no tuvo mucha opción porque Blaine otra vez abrió su boca sobre la vez en la que conoció a Blaine.

Tuvo algunos mensajes de Mercedes hablándole de lo aburridas que eran las clases. Un mensaje de Rachel mencionando que debían ser cuidadosos durante los tiempos de competencia – el rodo los ojos y borro el mensaje. También había uno de Finn preguntándole como le había ido en su día y uno mas de Puck diciendo que era mejor que Blaine lo tratara bien o el cruzaría la línea. O lo que sea que eso significara. Kurt puso su teléfono a un lado y entro a la cafetería. Blaine y Jeff ya habían reservado una mesa por lo que Kurt nunca tenia que comer solo. Luego Nick se unió a Kurt. Jeff miro a su teléfono y le sonrío a Kurt.

"A veces me preocupas, Jeff" recalco Kurt. Jeff rio y puso su teléfono a un lado y miro de nuevo a Kurt.

"Es hora" dijo Jeff con una baja voz ronca. Blaine rodo sus ojos y Kurt suspiro. Sabia lo que eso significaba.

"Gracias, Rafiki, ¿entonces tomare el lugar que me corresponde en la roca del rey?" dijo Kurt sarcásticamente. Nick y Blaine rieron.

"David me mando un mensaje diciendo que Wes tenia que quedarse después de clases para hablar sobre algunas tareas. Tienes alrededor de 10 minutos para ir al salón, tomar el mazo de Wes y al menos sacarlo de la habitación. Te mandare un mensaje para hacerte saber cuando necesites salir." Kurt tomo un poco de su soda antes de levantarse.

"Si no vuelvo en 10 minutos, asegúrate que nadie toque mis bufandas," le murmuro Kurt a Blaine y le palmeo el hombro y se alejo de la mesa. Blaine rio y dijo un 'bueno' mientras Kurt hacia su camino hacia la habitación de los Warblers. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero tenia 10 minutos para pensarlo. Tiempo suficiente ¿no es así?

* * *

"¡Llamo esto en orden!" Wes tuvo que gritarle a los demás Warblers. Hubo algunas risas disimuladas ya que no había mazo en la mesa y Wes estaba cerca de gritar. Kurt se sentó en uno de los sofás y sonrío un poco. Wes lo miro y aclaro su garganta.

"Estoy al tanto de esa supuesta tradición de que el nuevo Warbler debe… esconder mi mazo y yo debo encontrarlo. Lo que francamente, es una estúpida e infantil tradición…"

"Y todavía no te has opuesto a ella después de que encuentras tu mazo. Y es divertido" añadió David. Wes lo miro.

"Mi punto es, asumo que el Warbler Kurt fue quien tomo su tiempo para encontrarlo. No habrá discusión de ello en los ensayos…" Wes se movio al lado de una larga plata que se encontraba en su lado de la mesa. Se acomodo como pudo – pero la idea de que tenia que encontrar su mazo de nuevo era… una tortura.

"Entonces, empecemos"

* * *

Durante todo el ensayo era obvio que Wes le había lanzado algunas miradas a Kurt pero mas a David y Thad por haber puesto a Kurt en esa misión. Kurt tenia el sentimiento de que Wes iba a encontrar el mazo antes de que el ensayo terminara o al menos para el final del día – no era particularmente bueno escondiendo cosas. Luego de hacer algunas armonías juntos durante la ultima hora. El final fue con Wes hablando. Algunos Warblers hicieron comentarios pero el tuvo el sentimiento de que no querían prolongar la lección, porque, bueno la mitad de ellos no estaban escuchando realmente. Wes termino el ensayo con un suspiro de derrota – bien no había mazo después del ensayo. Kurt se levanto del sofá y empezó con su camino hacia su habitación. David lo alcanzo junto a Jeff y Blaine.

"Bien hecho, no lo encontró durante el ensayo, la primera vez que le hicimos hacer esto a un Warbler, Wes lo encontró en una hora. Un poco patético realmente, pero al menos le compramos un pequeño café. Entonces, ¿alguna pista de donde lo escondiste?" dijo David. Kurt solo sonrío.

"¿No seria eso una derrota? Porque si tu lo sabes, entonces Wes lo sabría," respondió Jeff, la boca de David se abrió.

"¿Estas diciendo que no puedo ocultar un secreto de, Wes?" Blaine respondió esta vez.

"David, estas en el consejo y tu y Wes están casi unidos a las caderas – entonces si, no puedes ocultarle nada a el."

Si, David – ¿recuerdas cuando Thad trajo a su novia a su dormitorio y fuiste el primero en enterarte? Te desvaneciste ante la presión y se lo terminaste contando a Wes," añadió Jeff.

"desvanecerse fue la palabra clave allí. Y tienes razón, estoy en el consejo por lo que no debo saberlo. Recuerda, el ultimo record fue 3 días." Kurt se encogió de hombros y empezó a hacer su camino hacia su dormitorio. Jeff abrió la puerta y los chicos entraron.

"Dudo que dure mas que eso en encontrarlo pero ya veremos"

"Suficiente charla. ¡vamos a comer!" anuncio Jeff.

* * *

Dos días y aun Wes no había encontrado el mazo. Kurt podía sentir dagas atravesándolo cada ves que Wes lo miraba. En verdad prefería el tonto sarcasmo de Colton que las miradas de Wes. Era hora de estudio lo siguiente y sorprendentemente no había nada en lo que Kurt necesitara trabajar. Tal vez le mandaría algunos mensajes a Mercedes o Finn. Kurt saco su teléfono y vio un mensaje aparecer – de Blaine.

_¿Tienes un montón que hacer en el periodo de estudio? – Blaine _

**Por primera vez. No – Kurt**

_Solo un ensayo, pero esta en mi computadora y no se entrega hasta dentro de unos días. Si no tienes nada importante que hacer, ¿te gustaría verme para un café? – Blaine _

¿Se consideraba esto una cita? ¡No! Kurt malo. Estaba un poco herido por eso pero trato de que su mente no se concentrara en eso. Eran solo dos amigos viéndose para un café.

**Eso suena bien. No he tenido mi dosis de cafeína aun. Debo ir a clase de matemáticas. ¿Nos vemos en el café? – Kurt **

La siguiente respuesta tomo un poco mas pero Kurt no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando la recibió.

_Hay un café a unos cuantos minutos de aquí llamado 'Lima Bean'. El mejor café de todos. Ven a verme y yo conduciré - Blaine _

**Estaré en un rato allí - Kurt**

* * *

"Elegiste un buen lugar" comento Blaine mientras cogía su taza de café antes que Kurt. A penas llegaron a Lima Bean. Blaine le dijo a Kurt que buscara una mesa para ambos. Blaine se sentó al frente de Kurt y puso su mochila bajo la mesa.

"Gracias de nuevo por el café – tal vez la próxima vez me dejes comprarte uno" respondió Kurt.

"No hago promesa, entonces, ¿cómo has estado? Se que no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar entonces pensé que podríamos conversar con un poco de café?" Kurt rio un poco mientras Blaine tomo un poco de su café. Kurt tomo un rápido sorbo.

"Las buenas conversaciones siempre empiezan con una buena taza de café – y tenias razón sobre que este café es mucho mejor que en Dalton," respondió Kurt.

"Te lo dije, entonces enserio, ¿como estas yendo? Se que cuando llegue a Dalton me tomo un poco acostumbrarme al venir de una escuela publica."

"Aun me tomo mi tiempo en acostumbrarme al uniforme, pero no tengo objeciones reales, excepto por las miradas de muerte que he recibido de Wes…" Blaine rio.

"Créeme, si las miradas matara, creo que Wes seria el único estudiante en Dalton. Me dio la misma mirada cuando escondí su mazo. Debiste encontrar un buen lugar ya que aun no lo ha encontrado. Espero que haya sido mejor que cuando lo escondí en el refrigerador." Blaine paro por un minuto. "Tu dijiste que…te transferiste aquí por lo que paso en tu escuela…" Kurt miro a su taza de café. "¡Lo siento! ¡eso era muy personal!" Kurt movió su mano y sonrió un poco.

"Esta bien, no lo hubiese dicho en mi audición si no hubiese estado seguro de ello. Al principio…no era tan malo…algunos nombres llamando por ahí y por allá…"

"Estando allí" Kurt sonrío

"Algunas tiradas a los basureros…"

"hecho eso," dijo Blaine mientras levantaba su taza y tomaba un sorbo, Kurt rio un poco.

"Algunos golpes en los casilleros…" Blaine miro a Kurt – recordando el día en que Wes golpeo la mesa con su libro.

"¿Y ahora cualquier sonido alto te pone en…alerta? Kurt asintió. "Lo mismo aquí" añadió Blaine.

"Y finalmente y no menos importante, un montón, montón de faciales de granizados." Blaine puso su taza en la mesa y miro a Kurt en pregunta.

"Dijiste eso antes - ¿qué significa exactamente?" Kurt se encogió de hombros un poco ante el recuerdo de las heladas bebidas que le golpeaban en el rostro arruinando su atuendo del día – eso aun le molestaba.

"Se explica por si mismo. Mi escuela tenia una maquina de granizados y todos los días, no importaba si fuera mañana o tarde uno o mas deportistas compraban un granizado y me lo tiraban en el rostro. Los otros chicos del club glee también recibían el mismo trato, el de cereza era el peor. Odio la cereza, probablemente mas de lo que odio Matemáticas." Blaine rio un poco.

"Nunca pase por eso, me hace sentir un poco agradecido" Blaine vacilo por un rato antes de seguir. "Y la visita al hospital…¿Qué paso?" pregunto Blaine suavemente como si estuviera preocupado de asustar al chico. Kurt guardo silencio un rato antes de mirar a Blaine.

"Una tirada al basurero fue mal," empezó Kurt. "Fue unos días antes de que empezaran las vacaciones de verano. Estaba saliendo del lugar cuando…bueno, me cogieron y me lanzaron al basurero. No se que fue pero mi brazo se golpeo contra algo y grite. Finn y otro miembro del club glee Puck llegaron a penas me escucharon y los otros deportistas ya se habían ido. Me llevaron al hospital donde tuve que usar un yeso casi todo el verano." Blaine hizo a un lado su taza.

"Lo siento mucho, Kurt"

"Raramente, esa no fue la peor parte. La peor parte fue cuando mi padre recibió una llamada sobre porque estaba allí que empezó con…" Kurt aun recordaba la mirada en la cara de su padre cuando llego al hospital. Kurt se inclino hacia su silla, de repente nada interesado en su café. Blaine se inclino hacia la suya y se quedo mirando al chico. Kurt suspiro y volvió a mirar a Blaine – sus ojos eran…muy buenos para mirar.

"Tu y tu papá deben ser muy unidos. Admiro eso. Soy muy cercano con mi padrastro. Pero mi papá es otra historia." Dijo Blaine con un poco de tristeza. Kurt se acomodo en su silla.

"Carole, la novia de mi papá, ayudo a mi papa a encontrar Dalton para mi. Mi mamá murió cuando tenia 9. Aun la extraño pero es bueno ver a mi papá feliz con alguien.

"Estoy feliz de que hayas venido a Dalton, Kurt. Sobre todo eso con Richard…Dalton es serio con su política. Y la beca del Decano, debo decir que estuve impresionado cuando escuche de ella." Kurt se sonrojo un poco. ¿Enserio? Eso era algo que habían venido haciendo desde que llego a Dalton.

"Me impresiono mucho a mi también, lo hice muy bien en la parte de matemáticas. Odio matemáticas. Tengo que hacerle frente a eso todos los días, odio matemáticas." Blaine rio y luego miro su reloj.

"Bien, siento romper esto pero si no nos vamos ahora, llegaremos tarde para matemáticas." Kurt gruño.

"No seria la peor cosa en la tierra, ¿lo seria?" Kurt se levanto de su silla.

"Normalmente, coincidiría contigo, pero Mr. Turner le da castigo a cualquiera que llegue un minuto tarde a su clase. Y no tenemos permitido tener nuestros iPods y realmente no quiero pasar tiempo en castigo," Blaine respondió bromeando un poco.

"Bien, si insistes…" Blaine rio mientras los dos chicos salían de Lima Bean e iban hacia el carro de Blaine.

* * *

Era viernes y aun no había mazo. Kurt había pasado los 3 días en los que Blaine había escondido el mazo. Las miradas matadoras de Wes aumentaron. Kurt hizo su mayor esfuerzo de ignorar esas miradas y de la sorpresa inicial de que Wes aun no había encontrado el mazo. Después del final de la clase, Kurt recibió un mensaje de voz de su padre sobre que Carole y el iban a ir a visitar a su hermana y Finn también se iría. Le dijo a Kurt que estaba mas que bienvenida de acompañarlos o ir a casa solo – pero dejo esa elección a Kurt en vez de forzarlo a visitar a alguien que no conoce. Kurt decidió quedarse en Dalton el fin de semana.

Le devolvió la llamada a su padre y le conto sobre su plan de quedarse en Dalton. Kurt colgó y luego se dirigió al salón común donde escucho a Nick y a Jeff reír. Kurt entro al salón donde vio a David y a Blaine haciendo…¿esgrima?.

"Si pudiera hacer huelga por tu muerte lo haría" dijo David mientras dirigía la espada hacia Blaine quien la bloqueo al instante. Kurt se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta. Blaine movió la espada y toco, gentilmente esperaba Kurt, el pecho de David.

"¡Touché!" grito Blaine. Jeff rio y se giro a ver a Kurt quien tenia una mirada divertida en su rostro.

"Hola Kurt, ¿No iras a casa?" pregunto Jeff. David y Blaine se giraron hacia Kurt.

"No esta vez. Mi papá y Carole saldrán de la ciudad así que creo que me quedare aquí. Me ahorra dinero para gasolina y la paranoia de alguna sombra que entre a mi casa mientras este durmiendo."

"Verdaderamente dudo que Voldemort entre en tu casa, Kurt, pero eres divertido" recalco David mientras movía su espada. Jeff se movió rápidamente

"¡Mira por donde mueves esa cosa!" exclamo Jeff. David rodo sus ojos.

"¿Te rindes, David? ¿Admites que soy el campeón de esgrima?" David suspiro. No era esgrima en verdad, pero era esgrima insignificante. No estaba vistiendo el equipo adecuado para protegerse, por lo que tenían que ser cuidadosos – especialmente porque estaban dentro y no fuera.

"No se sobre eso del campeón…" Kurt fue quien respondió pensando que no lo dijo muy alto. David rio. Nick y Jeff miraron a Kurt y Blaine lo miro con una expresión divertida.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Blaine como si hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Kurt. Kurt se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado. Había practicado con espadas Sai por lo que sabia un poco de esgrima pero no es que fuera experto. Kurt no confiaba en hablar. Blaine lo miro y camino un poco jugando con su espada. "¿Me esta retando, Sr. Hummel?" dijo Blaine mientras sostenia su espada.

"No lo creo…"

"¡Vamos, Kurt. Muéstrale a Blaine quien es el jefe!" David camino hacia Kurt y le tendió la espada.

"No me siento cómodo haciendo esgrima en el salón común. Me gustaría estar aquí aunque sea un mes antes de tener el honor de romper propiedad de Dalton." Blaine rio. Miro hacia la ventana.

"Aun esta claro afuera. ¿qué tal si lo hacemos afuera?" Sugirió Blaine. Kurt vio que Jeff y Nick se levantaron emocionados y David quien aun le sostenía la espada. ¿Oh que demonios? Kurt lo pensó un momento antes de tomar la espada de David y caminar junto a Blaine hacia fuera. Jeff y Nick tomaron asiento en una banca mientras Blaine y Kurt caminaron hacia el césped. David se paro entre ellos.

"Bien, ¿Conocen las reglas? Como no tenemos el equipo. Traten de no hacerle un hueco a los otros." Le dijo David.

"No te preocupes, no lo hare," Blaine dijo bien confiado. Kurt rodo los ojos y se alejo un poco de David al igual que Blaine.

"Bien, esgrimistas, ¿listos?" David se alejo de Kurt y Blaine mientras ellos colocaban sus espadas en el aire. "En guardia…y ¡esgrima!" Blaine tomo el primer movimiento mientras David corría hacia donde estaban Jeff y Nick para evitar ser lastimado. Kurt hizo unos pasos y se las arreglo para bloquear los movimientos de Blaine y le dio una buena estocada. Blaine dio un tiro y Kurt rápidamente lo bloqueo – ambas espadas hacían ruidos altos en el proceso.

"¡Bien!" exclamo David. Kurt se movió rápido mientras Blaine seguía moviendo su espada contra el. Desafortunadamente la esgrima no se quedo en un solo lugar. Kurt se las arreglo para saltar y se encontró casi corriendo hacia la banca donde estaban David, Jeff y Nick. Los 3 chicos se movieron rápidamente cuando Kurt puso un pie en la banca. Blaine salto en la banca y trato de darle una estocada a Kurt solo para ser bloqueado – de nuevo.

"Eres bueno" recalco Blaine mientras Kurt caminaba hacia atrás lentamente.

"Igualmente" respondió Kurt y Blaine ataco de nuevo. Esta vez la espada hizo otro ruido fuerte que hizo a Kurt saltar de nuevo y tuvo la oportunidad de tener a Blaine fuera de guardia – casi como si Blaine bloqueara su oportunidad.

"¡Casi!" grito Jeff. Blaine tomo un poco mas de fe y dio una estocada a las piernas de Kurt. Kurt casi pierde en equilibrio y salto sobre su rodilla. Kurt se levanto rápidamente y paro un rato cuando se dio cuenta que la espada de Blaine estaba cerca de sus costillas mientras que la suya estaba cerca del cuello de Blaine. Ambos chicos pararon, claramente recuperando la respiración. Nadie hizo ningún movimiento.

"¿Empate?" ofreció Kurt.

"Empate," acepto Blaine y guardo su espada. Hubo unos pequeños aplausos mientras Blaine guardaba la espada y le tendía la mano a Kurt. Kurt la tomo graciosamente.

"Eres un duro oponente," dijo Blaine.

"Gracias, tu eres…un decente esgrimista," alabo Kurt. Los 3 chicos caminaros hacia ellos mientras se daban cuenta de que alguien seguía aplaudiendo.

"Eso fue todo un show chicos" era el Sr. Kramer. Camino hacia el grupo de chicos y sonrío orgulloso.

"Buenas noches, Sr. Kramer. ¿Cómo esta?" pregunto cortésmente Blaine.

"Muy bien, casi para irme a casa por el fin de semana. Ahora," el Sr. Kramer miro su reloj y luego a los chicos. "Al menos que estén listos para irse a casa este fin de semana, les recomiendo que entren.

"Si, señor," respondieron los 5 chicos y empezaron a caminar al edificio.

"¿Sr. Hummel?" le llamo el Sr. Kramer. Kurt paro y lo miro. "Podemos hablar, por favor?" Kurt miro a Blaine y a los otros chicos.

"Esperaremos por ti, Kurt" le dijo Blaine mientras caminaba con Jeff, Nick y David hacia el edificio. Kurt asintió y camino hacia el Sr. Kramer. Aun tenia la respiración un poco entrecortada pero fue una de las cosas mas divertidas que había hecho en un largo tiempo. El Sr. Kramer le sonrió a Kurt.

"¿Si, señor?"

"¿Cómo estas yendo? ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Estas cómodo? ¿Nadie te a acosado?" El Sr. Kramer pregunto con interés y un poco de preocupación. Kurt le sonrío.

"Estoy bien señor. Las clases son un poco difíciles, pero nada que no pueda manejar y no…no he tenido problemas con los otros estudiantes" menos Colton, pero ¿por qué arruinar su diversión de poder ser sarcástico y acido?

"Y veo que te has adaptado a los Warblers. Estoy esperando ver tu presentación con ellos. Me alegra saber que estas bien. ¿Iras a casa este fin de semana?"

"No, señor"

"Bien, entonces entra" dijo el Sr. Kramer mientras apuntaba al edificio donde los otros chicos esperaban. Kurt rio un poco y se hizo camino hacia el edificio.

"¿Oh y chicos?" llamo el Sr. Kramer. Los 5 pararon en sus lugares.

"Por favor hagan esgrima afuera. Y saben a lo que me estoy refiriendo." Blaine y David desviaron la mirada rápidamente. ¿Cómo sabia eso?

* * *

El siguiente ensayo de los Warblers fue el lunes. Kurt casi paso todo el fin de semana en Dalton viendo cada película de Harry Potter que Blaine tenia – estaba pegado a eso. La reunión era silenciosa – Wes se reclino en la mesa mientras miraba a la alfombra. Wes no había mirado a Kurt en todo el día, de hecho. Wes no había hecho ningún contacto visual con Kurt en lo absoluto. David y Thad se sentaron en sus sillas y esperaron. Jeff miro a Nick y a los otros Warblers. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Wes levanto la mirada de la alfombra y miro directo a Kurt. Hubo un poco de temblor en su voz cuando hablo.

"Warbler Kurt, por favor, levántate después de mi" Kurt sintió sus nervios recorrerle la columna. Miro a Blaine.

"Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte. Blaine" dijo Kurt medio bromeando. En verdad, estaba un poco asustado. Hubo algunos susurros de los otros chicos pero todos se callaron cuando Kurt se levanto antes de Wes y espero. David miro a Kurt con preocupación mientras Wes estaba parado allí. Kurt trago saliva antes de continuar esperando. Se negaba de ser el primero al hablar. Wes suspiro un poco y se acomodo a si mismo.

"Bien, Warbler Kurt, ¿dónde esta?" David se reclino contra la silla y suspiro. El mazo. Kurt se relajo un poco.

"¿Lo siento?" pregunto Kurt.

"¡Warbler Kurt! ¡¿Dónde esta mi mazo?!" Wes parecía que iba a tener un ataque de pánico. Santo dios, el mazo de este chico era con su bebé. Los otros chicos trataron de no reír mientras Jeff miraba a David con asombro. Había sido una semana; Wes no había encontrado el mazo.

"¿Espera? ¿Aún no lo has encontrado?" pregunto Kurt incrédulo e inocente. Wes lo miro un poco enojado.

"¡No! ¡Aun no lo he encontrado! ¿Dónde esta?" Kurt miro a David y a Thad y luego a los demás Warblers. Volvió su mirada a Wes y relajo un poco mas.

"Miembro del consejo, Wes, ¿esto significa que te rindes?" pregunto Kurt formalmente. David trato de no reír al igual que los otros chicos. Wes suspiro una vez mas.

"Si, Warbler Kurt, significa que me rindo. Ahora, ¿puedes decirme o mostrarme donde esta mi mazo?" Kurt trato de no sonreír. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la planta que se encontraba aun en el lado de la mesa de Wes. Miro a Wes una vez mas y entonces a la planta. Lentamente, Kurt camino hacia ella y se paro a su lado.

"Oh claro que no…" dijo Nick lo suficientemente alto para que los demás Warblers lo escucharan. Kurt metió su mano en la planta.

"Debes estar bromeando…" dijo Jeff esta vez. Kurt suavemente saco su mano de la planta sosteniendo el mazo con un poco de tierra.

"¡Estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo!" dijo David incrédulo mientras los otros Warblers empezaban a reír. La cara de Wes se torno roja y simplemente…no tenia precio. Kurt camino y se paro en frente de Wes, limpio un poco la tierra de el y se lo extendió a Wes. Wes tomo el mazo, muy consciente de no arranchárselo a Kurt. Se torno a Kurt y murmuro.

"Deberías sentarte ahora, Warbler Kurt" Kurt asintió y camino de vuelta a su lugar en el sofá. Recibió algunas palmeadas en el hombro y una gran sonrisa por parte de Blaine. Estaba orgulloso. Había un montón de ruido porque los chicos querían felicitar a Kurt pero desde que Wes tenia su mazo – eso no iba a pasar. Wes golpeo el mazo contra la mesa.

"¡Aun tenemos ensayo!. ¡Continuemos y no hablemos del mazo!"

* * *

"¡Una semana! ¡Le tomo una semana y se rindió y lo escondiste en esa planta todo el tiempo! ¡Estoy impresionado!" David dijo alto mientras Wes era el primero en salir del ensayo.

"Honestamente, no supe donde esconderlo así que solo lo oculte allí," respondió Kurt honestamente. Aun estaba sentado en el sofá con Blaine a su lado.

"Bueno, le ganaste a Blaine e incluso lograste que Wes se rindió. La petición es tuya. ¿Cuál será tu precio?" pregunto Thad como si estuviera siendo honrado al preguntar. Blaine suspiro mientras Kurt se levantaba del sofá.

"No se si se dieron cuenta de esto pero no he recibido nada mas que miradas de muerte de Wes y además me asustaba la idea de que el estaba pensando en maneras para matarme y hacerlo parecer un accidente. Aquí esta lo que quiero." Kurt pauso por un momento antes de continuar. "Lady Gaga esta visitando Ohio en esta semana para firmar autógrafos…" Thad interrumpió.

"No hay problema, ¿Quieres un afiche?" Kurt agito su mano.

"No he terminado" Blaine se levanto del sofá y se coloco al lado de su amigo. Kurt miro a Blaine y le sonrió de nuevo a los miembros del consejo y a Nick y a Jeff. "Quiero su autógrafo chicos, pero lo que quiero es una pieza de su traje autografiada que haya sido usada por ella ese día. Puntos extras si consiguen sus zapatos autografiados." Blaine inclino su cabeza y rio un poco. Thad y David miraron a Kurt con los ojos abiertos.

"¿No puedes hablar en serio?" David fue el primero en preguntar. Kurt le sonrío a los chicos y empezó a hacer su camino hacia la puerta.

"Pueden presionar su suerte. De todas formas caballeros, un autógrafo de Lady Gaga es lo que pido. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo tarea que hacer." Kurt salió de la habitación dejando a unos congelados chicos y a un Blaine riéndose. Blaine colapso de nuevo en el sofá y se calmo luego de que recibió varias miradas heladas.

"¿Alguien sabe donde estará Lady Gaga?" pregunto David. Se giraron a Blaine quien se levanto del sofá.

"No me miren a mi, están por su cuenta chicos." Blaine dejo la habitación para alcanzar a Kurt mientras Thad pensaba por un momento.

"¿Creen que notara la diferencia si compramos un afiche de Walmart y lo firmamos nosotros?" Jeff negó con la cabeza.

"Si" dijeron Nick y Jeff sin vacilar.

* * *

**NOTAS ORIGINALES DE LA AUTORA.**

No se nada sobre esgrima. Mire una guía o dos y vi un video en YouTube pero eso es por lo que no soy muy descriptiva. Pensé que seria algo divertido y diferente para que Kurt y Blaine hicieran juntos. Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

bien bien me voy volando y espero q les haya gustado :DDD

bye byeee~


End file.
